


A Summer too Soon

by Wayhaught_shipper_2019



Category: Nicole Haught - Fandom, Waverly Earp - Fandom, Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Cutting, Drama, F/F, Family, High School, Homophobia, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian, Rape, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Smut, Student Nicole Haught, Student Waverly Earp, nicole haughty feels broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 27,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_shipper_2019/pseuds/Wayhaught_shipper_2019
Summary: Nicole is an openly gay kid who has a crush on her best friends younger sister. She never expected the way her family would act and she definitely wasn’t prepared.Waverly doesn’t know that Nicole is struggling and adds to her pressure.What will Nicole do? Will she break and become the she’ll of who she was? Or will she become stronger from it all?





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have some very graphic scenes of self harm and rape. The story will also have some homophobia and homophobic slurs. This story will consist of suicidal thoughts and actions. If you are sensitive to this please don’t read this story.

Nicole’s long legs glistened in the sun as she was running on the track. Her eyes glanced to the right, towards Waverly, her crush. She has had a crush on Waverly since the sixth grade. Maybe it was the way that Waverly would steal glances at her when she thought Nicole wasn’t looking, or maybe it was Waverly's beautiful green eyes staring at her from across the chemistry table, or maybe it was how Waverly would laugh at Nicole’s stupid jokes. Whatever it was, Nicole was so in love with Waverly.

Nicole was so deep in thought that when she was crashed into, she didn’t realize what happened for a few seconds. She looked around to see who crashed into her. As she saw who it was her demeanor completely changed. It was Champ Hardy, captain of the football team, prom king, Waverly's boy-man boyfriend.

“Watch where you are going, dyke.” Champ said mumbling the last part under his breath. Despite how he acts, he is actually scared of Nicole.

“What did you say to me.” Nicole said as she pulled her headphones out of her ears. She knew what he said but was forcing him to repeat it.

“I said watch where you're going, dyke. Maybe someone should check your hearing. Maybe it’s not just your brain that’s messing up.” Champ practically yelled.

“At least I have a brain, unlike some people.” Nicole said calmly as she started putting her headphones back in.

Champ tried to grab the front of Nicole’s shirt. His breath reeked of Whiskey and Cigarettes.

“At least I’m not living a life of sin. It’s disgusting. Unnatural.” Champ yelled at her.

Nicole caught his hand before he could grab her. She kicked his knee forcing him to the ground. She could see a crowd forming around them. Champ was whimpering under the pain that Nicole was forcing upon him.

“Try to touch me again and I will not stop here. I’ll break your fucking hand. As for me living a life of sin as you put it, I’m fine with that.” Nicole said through gritted teeth.

She released Champ, turned and started to walk away. She felt the first blow to her lower back. She spun around catching Champs fist before it hit her for a second time. She spun him around and kicked the back of his knee. He fell to the ground and Nicole started punching him repeatedly.

“Nicole. Stop it.”

Nicole looked up for a second and saw Waverly standing there staring at her. Nicole’s anger only got worse. She kept punching him over and over again.

Nicole suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist pulled her back. The person whispered something into her ear and she instantly calmed down allowing herself to be pulled back from Champ. As she was walking away, she could see a smirk on Champs face. He thought he had won this one.

Behind the gym building.

“What the hell is the matter with you Red? He has said worse things to you and you let this blow off of you.” The mystery woman said.

“I don’t know.” Nicole said is just above a whisper voice.

“That’s not a good enough answer.”

“I just don’t know. He made me so mad and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“I thought you were the smart one. You’re the one who’s still in school between the two of us. If we had it my way, we would have been out of this hell hole. We would be so far way of this hella long time ago.”

“I know Wy. You just need to give me some time.”  
Nicole looked away feeling the tears starting to form. She was barely able to hold it together at this point.

“Wy, I came out to my parents last night. They kicked me out. They said I was no daughter of theirs and fucking kicked me out. I have nowhere to go.” She told Wynonna in a voice that was just above a whisper.

Wynonna pulled her into a tight hug, slightly rubbing her back.

“Nicole you didn’t do anything wrong. You are the most amazing person I have ever known. If your parents are so closed minded that they can’t see what an amazing person you are then that’s their loss. You shouldn’t feel sad because of the way that they acted. It’s not your fault that you are a lesbian. You know what, you’re going to move in with me.”

“Yeah right like Gus and Waverly would be ok with that.”

“Gus has told me multiple times that if you ever needed a place to live, our place is available for you. As for Waves, she can go suck it.”

Nicole let a small smile slip through her tears. Wynonna always knew how to cheer her up when she was feeling bad.

The McCready House

Nicole was just starting to drift asleep in Wynonna's bed when the door slammed open.

“She broke 4 ribs and his wrist Wynonna. How the fuck could she think that was ok? She’s just a useless disgusting dyke.” Waverly said to the person in the bed.

Nicole was silently sobbing.

“Wy, it’s not that I haven’t tried to talk to her, it’s just I don’t know what to do. I like her so much but then she does shit like she did today and she ruins everything.” Waverly continued.

She looked at the sleeping figure and decides to just go to bed.

“Goodnight Wy. See you in the morning.” Waverly said as she left the room.

When Nicole was sure Waverly wasn’t in the room anymore she got out of bed. She went over to her backpack and grabbed her blade that was hidden. She pulled her shirt off and pressed the blade into her chest and started cutting.

“You’re worthless. You’re nothing. You’re a useless dyke. You’re a piece of shit. You don’t deserve to live. The world would be better if you weren’t here anymore.” The thoughts just kept running through her mind.

Over and over again until soon she ran out of places to cut on her chest and stomach. She then pulled off her pants, revealing scars of all ages on her legs. She then cut until she had nowhere to cut anymore. Her legs soaked red from the blood. She put her pants back on and put the blade away. The sting of the blood grounded her to this world.

She walked out into the hall and went into the bathroom. Her hands shaking. She gripped the counter so tightly that her hands started to turn white. Nicole lifted her shirt and stared at her cuts. Waverly walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Nicole. Nicole quickly let go of her shirt.

“Shit. Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Nicole yelled at Waverly.

“What the hell happened to your chest and stomach Nicole?” Waverly already knew what she had done.

“GET OUT!!” She yelled.

Up the stairs a set of footsteps could be heard.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Gus said to the girls.

She looked back and forth between Waverly and Nicole. She then saw the blood seeping through Nicole’s pants and shirt.

“Waverly go to your room.” Gus told Waverly. “Nicole lift your shirt up.”

Nicole did as she was told. The words worthless, nothing, dyke, bitch, whore, shit, you should just die we’re carved into her skin. Gus walked over to Nicole and helped her get her shirt off. She went over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a box a cotton swabs.

“When did you start cutting?” Gus asked as she was cleaning Nicole’s cuts.

“A few years ago.”

“Is there a reason behind why you started?”

“My past.”

“What about it?”

Nicole didn’t answer. She just stared out into space.

“Nicole, what happened?”

There was a knock at the door. Nicole stood up quickly and started to walk past her. Not remembering that she didn’t have a shirt on.

“Gus is Nicole in there with you?” Wynonna asked.

“Yes. She is.”

Nicole opened the door and there was a loud gasp from both Wynonna and Waverly. She then looked down at herself and saw for the first time how bad the cuts actually were. The cuts were worse than she first thought they were going to be. 

Nicole pushed past them and ran out the front door. She didn’t stop running until she finally reached a safe place. Pussy Willows. She walked in and sat at the bar. 

“Long time since I saw you here last.” Said the barmaid.

”I haven’t had a need to come until now Carly.” 

“Want something to drink?”

”A beer and a shit ton of Vodka straight.”

”Something we’re not.”

”I miss you, Carly. Life’s shit without you.”

“I know but you know where to find me,” she said as she put the beer and shot in front of Nicole.

3 beers and 4 shots later 

A slightly (a little more than slightly) drunk Nicole is about to leave when she turns around.

”Want to get out of here after your shift?” Nicole asked Carly.

“Where to?”

”A wedding chapel.” 

“Nicole you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”I might be drunk but I know what I want. And I want you Shae.”

“I’m not what you want Nicole. You want Waverly. You always have and you always will.”

”I’m over that stupid crush. Please, Carly.”

”Are you sure?”

”Very.”

”then let’s do it.” 

Pulling into the Holy Faith Wedding Chapel

Nicole and Carly walk in and sign the papers they need too. They sit and wait to be called up. 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wakes up in a strange place. A turn of events causes her to decide what she wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has briefish references to rape and self harm.

The next morning 

Nicole wakes up in a strange bed with a warm body wrapped around her. The long arms of the other person wrapped around her were suffocating. She tried to calmly scoot out but the arms wrapped tighter around her. 

Nicole’s arms and legs start thrashing. She can’t escape it. She flashes back to 3 years ago. 

3 years ago 

“Shh Nicole. You're ok.” Someone whispers into her ear. “You’ll be ok. This will fix you.”

Nicole tries to break free of the man's grip but can’t. He’s too strong. She feels the bulge in his pants against her. She feels how he’s getting turned on by the struggle. 

“Nicole stop fighting me. It will hurt less if you do. I’m doing this to fix you. To make you better.”

He unzips his pants and forces himself into her. The tears threaten to slip from Nicole’s eyes but she blinks them back. 

How could he be doing this to her? He was supposed to love and support her no matter what. He was supposed to be there for her. 

He finishes inside of her and pulls out. 

“See your better now. You aren’t gay. You just didn’t know how good that would feel.” 

She was disgusted with herself. How could she let this happen to her? When he finally left she went to her bathroom and cut for the first time. 

Present time

“Nicole stop. Calm down.” The person told her. 

Nicole recognized the voice. She was in Wynonna's bed. It was Wynonna arms wrapped around her. It was Wynonna breath she felt on her back. She was safe. 

“Wy. What happened last night?” Nicole asked. 

“You were going to marry Carly. You almost went through with it. At least when you ran out of the house you had your phone. We tracked your location. Why did you think that was a good idea Nicole? Why did you get that drunk?”

“I need to feel something Wy.” She said staring out of the window. “Waverly said some horrible things last night thinking I was you and it broke me. How could she think those things?” 

“She is hurt, Nicole. She saw how you were with Shae in the past then after what Champ told her about why you started fighting him, she was hurting...”

“AND IM NOT HURT!?” Nicole yelled. 

“That’s not what I meant Nicole. Waverly is in love with you and she thinks she will never be good enough for you. That’s why she bullies you. That’s why she called you that. She doesn’t want to face her feelings about you. She doesn’t want to become a laughing stock of the school.”

Nicole just stared at her in silence. Waverly loved her? Why would she say that stuff to her? 

“If she is so in love with me, why wouldn’t she say it?” Nicole asked in a whisper. 

“She didn’t want to break you and Carly up.”

“What about after I broke up with her?”

“She was scared you would hurt her Nicole.”

Nicole stood up and started pacing around the room. 

“I would never hurt her. She should have seen that by now...” Nicole started. “What did Champ tell her?”

“He told her that you attacked him for no reason other than because you were angry. Nicole, he had video proof. His stupid friends edited the videos they took and made it look like it was your fault.”

“That ASSHOLE. I shouldn’t have stopped yesterday. I should have destroyed him.” Nicole said. She started mumbling stuff under her breath. 

“NICOLE!” Wynonna yelled. “Listen to me. I told Waverly the truth behind the fight. She knows the truth. Come on kid let’s get some food.”

Later that day at school 

Nicole was walking down the hall. People were whispering about the fight. The football players all “accidentally” knocked her into the lockers. She got to her locker. Turning the dial 09-08-09-05. (Yes I know lockers normally have 3 digits. Sue me.) the locker opened. A note float down from where it had been lodged. 

“Nicole. I’m so sorry for everything I said about you yesterday. There’s no excuse. Please meet me in the 2nd floor North Wing bathroom during 4th. I will understand if you don’t show up but please do. Waves.”

Was it worth going there?

Nicole’s Second period

“Nicole!” The teacher said. 

She hadn’t been paying attention. The sketch in her notebook was more detailed than anything she had done in the past. Nicole looked up. 

“Yeah sorry. What was the question?”

“You are needed in the front office. Are you ok?” The teacher asked her. 

“Yeah. Just peachy.” Nicole mumbled as she put her notebook into her backpack. 

As she walked towards the office she could see her parents where there. As she was about to walk in Waverly walked out with a stack of papers half her size. 

“Hey Nicole. Look I am so sorry for last night. For everything. From Champs side of the story, it just pissed me off. I’m so sorry.” 

“Waverly I can’t deal with this right now. Please just leave me alone.”

Nicole walked past her and went into the office. 

“Ms. Haught please sit. The principal will be right with you.” Mrs. Walker (the secretary) told her. 

Nicole pulled out her phone and started texting Wynonna. 

N: Parents are here.  
W: They're where?  
N: School. Talking to the principal.  
W: What the hell?  
N: Idk. Hopefully, they aren’t going to say anything about where I’m living. I can’t go through the foster system again.  
W: You’ll be ok. Gus and I’ll be there in 10 minutes.  
N: They just called me in.  
W: Good luck. 

The door to the Mr. Wilson’s (the principals) office opened and her parents walked out. Nicole walked into the principals' office closing the door behind her. 

“Ms. Haught, we were informed by Mr. and Mrs. Haught that you will no longer be living with them. Normally because of the fact that you are a ward of the state and under 18, we would inform Child Protective Services. However, because you are a few months away from being 18, we will let you choose what you want to do. As you know the law states that you have to finish high school so you can either live at friends with their parent's permission, go into one of the foster homes around here or you can find a job and live by yourself.” Mr. Wilson told her. “I know this is a huge decision, we will help you find a job if you choose that option. Mrs. McCready has offered you a place to live if you choose that option. And Dr. and Mrs. Lowell have offered to foster you.” 

Nicole was trying to process everything he was saying to her. It was all too much. 

Clearly seeing how confused she was Mr. Wilson continued. “Nicole. It’s ok to be confused. Anger even. The school will do everything within our power to keep you here to finish the rest of this school year. We’ll give you until the end of the day to decide what you want to do if you want you can spend the rest of this class period in here.”

Nicole gave him a nod. She didn’t need time to think, she knew she didn’t want to go back into the system to another home. Her decision was an easy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Nicole going to do? Was she really already in the foster system? Who is she really? At least she didn’t get married right? 
> 
> I’ll be posting everyday a couple of times a day for the first few chapters after that I’ll be posting 2 chapters every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday along with random chapters here and there.


	3. A deep dark secret part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nicole goes a bit in depth about her past with her parents. We learn a secret about her parents. Are there secrets that parents shouldn’t tell their kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about a tricky subject.
> 
> Also just to make sure this is clear. Nicole in this story is 17. Wynonna is 19. And Waverly is 16.

“Sir, I want to live with Mrs. McCready.” Nicole said. 

“I’ll call her and give you the rest of the day off.”

The McCready home

Mrs. McCready was emptying out one of the guest rooms for Nicole. 

“I know you don’t have much. And clearly this room doesn’t have much, we’ll go to the store this weekend and get you some stuff for the room. Will you be ok in here alone for a few minutes?” Gus hadn’t let Nicole be alone since she and Wynonna found Nicole last night. 

Nicole sitting at the foot of the bed nodded her head. She pulled her phone out and started texting Waverly. 

N: I got sent home early today. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to be around you for a while. You hurt me last night. I’ll be living at Gus’ until I turn 18. Then I’ll be out of here with Wy. I’m going to set some ground rules. 1.) stay away from me. 2.) don’t talk to me. 3.) don’t text me. 4.) don’t talk about me. 5.) never tell anyone I’m living here. You are nothing to me and that won’t change.  
Waves: I understand you don’t want to talk to me anymore. But really? Those rules are ridicules.  
N: No they aren’t. You are the reason I got drunk last night. The reason I cut. The reason I felt so broken. You are the reason and that isn’t going to change.  
Waves: Can we just talk about this when I get home?  
N: No. These are my rules. 

Wynonna knocked on Nicole’s door. Looking up from her phone, Nicole saw Wynonna staring at her with questioning eyes. Nicole pats the bed next to her. 

“What up Wy?”

“How are you doing Nicky?”

“Last time you called me that we were kids.”

“Well desperate times call for desperate measures Nicky.”

“I’m doing good. As you know, my parents told the school that they kicked me out. Gus has offered me a place to stay until I graduate. I really don’t want to go back into the system.”

Wynonna pulled Nicole into a tight hug. 

“Don’t worry kid, Gus will let you stay as long as you want too.”

They quickly pulled apart when they heard the front door slam shut. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught get your ass down here!” Waverly yelled up the stairs. 

“Ohh someone’s in trouble.” Wynonna said in a singing voice. 

“Shut up Wynonna.” 

Nicole got off the bed and walked over to her door. As she was about to go downstairs she closed the door and locked it. She laid back down on her bed. 

“What do you want to listen to Wy?” 

“Don’t you need to go talk to her?”

The look Nicole gave Wynonna told her the answer. 

“So maybe something like Fall Out Boy or Panic! at the Disco.” Wynonna answered. 

Pressing the button on the remote on her nightstand, Nicole’s room filled with Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! They started signing along. 

“I don’t want to hear you got a boyfriend, sometimes you’re better off alone...” 

They sang along to the music until there was a knock on the door. 

“Wy, Nicole dinner.” Gus said to them. 

Wynonna got off the bed and made her way to the door. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be down in a minute. Got to go to the restroom first.”

Wynonna walked out of her room and down the stairs. Nicole got off her bed and walked over to her backpack. She grabbed something from a secret compartment inside the bag. Walking into the restroom, she locks the door. 

Dinner

Gus has gotten them Chinese after she got off from work. Wynonna looked over at Nicole and saw something off about her. Dinner went over smoothly other than the glares Waverly kept throwing at Nicole. 

As Nicole was getting ready to go back upstairs, Gus called her over to her room. 

“Nicole, lift your shirt up.”

“Gus, you took all of my stuff. Why do I need to lift up my shirt?”

“Girl, stop back talking and do it.”

Nicole reluctantly did as she was told and lifted up her shirt. The only thing there was day old cuts. Gus let her go back upstairs. Once she got back upstairs, she went back into the restroom. 

Later that night

Nicole was crawling into the bed when there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey Cole.” Waverly said as she walked in. “Wow, what happened to your hair?”

“I cut it.” Nicole kept the conversation short.

“I like it.” She said as she walked over to Nicole and sat on the bed. “Look Cole, I’m so sorry for what i said. It was so messed up and you didn’t deserve that at all. I was scared that you would hurt me. Champ made the fight sound like it was all your fault and I was an idiot and believed him.”

Waverly looked at the ground. 

“Cole I know you and I trust you. Cole, I love you and I didn’t want to face those feelings.” She couldn’t look at Nicole. “I’m so sorry for hurting you and for making you cut last night. I’m so sorry Cole.” 

Waverly wiped a tear and went to stand up and leave. Nicole grabbed her hand and spun her around. 

“Waves did you really think that I could ever hurt you? You know me. You know I could never hurt you. You are my best friends, little sister.” 

Waverly stared straight into Nicole’s eyes. They slowly leaned towards each other. Nicole’s breathing sped up. Her hand slipped under Waverly's face and brought her face up. Their lips were inches away from each other. 

“Babygirl where are you?” Wynonna called up the stairs. 

Nicole bent in the rest of the way and placed a gentle and loving kiss on Waverly's lips. She fell for her. 

The next morning

For the first time in years Nicole had a peaceful night of sleep. The warm smooth arms of Waverly were wrapped around her waist. Waverly's face was pressed into her chest. She felt at peace for the first time. The light snores drifted around the room. She let out a soft sigh and rested her chin on top of Waverly's head. 

She pressed a soft kiss onto the top of her head. She tried to escape Waverly's arms but her arms tighten around Nicole’s waist. 

“Waves, I need to get up.” Nicole said softly to the sleeping girl.

“No.” Waverly said in a whiny sleepy voice. 

“Baby I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Waverly reluctantly pulled herself off of Nicole. As soon as Nicole got out of bed, Waverly wrapped herself in all of the blankets. Nicole smiles to herself at the sight. 

She quickly went to the bathroom and went downstairs. A note from Gus was on the fridge. 

“Nicole and Waverly,  
Wynonna and I went out for a while. We will be back by 5 tonight. Be safe. Don’t burn down the house. Feel free to drink some of the coffee.  
Love,  
Gus”

Nicole poured herself a gig mug of coffee. Taking a sip she looked out of the kitchen window at the nothingness.

She didn’t realize how long she has been looking out the window until she felt arms slip around her waist. 

“You ok baby?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about stuff.”

“Care to share?”

“Just stuff with my family. I feel so alone even though I shouldn’t. I have you and Gus and Wy. I have the most amazing people in the world in my life. I’m just coming to the realization that my parents will never be a part of my life.”

“Cole, they don’t deserve you. They never did.”

“I still remember the day I moved in with them. I was right and I had been in the foster system for about five years at that point. I was so scared when I first met them. But they seemed so nice and caring. They spent the first week taking me to the city everyday and letting me go to the stores and pick whatever I wanted.” Nicole smiled at the memory. “A few months later they formally adopted me and I became their daughter. When I was 13, I was at camp and I found out that they had another daughter. She died in a car crash when she was 16. I saw a picture of her Waves. She looked so much like me. The red hair, the brown eyes, everything. At the end of camp when I came home I asked them about her. Apparently after she passed away, they changed everything about them. Even their names.”

Nicole was blinking tears away. She was on the verge of a full on break down. 

“I was a replacement child Waverly. I always knew there was something. They weren’t telling me. Between trying to get me interested in arts and music and those fucking dresses. They tried to make me something I wasn’t. They never showed up to me softball games or my basketball ball games. They never showed up to my teacher conferences after I told them I wasn’t going to be like their last daughter. They would constantly let me down or back out of their promises. Despite everything I still loved them, you know? They let me down so many times.”

“I know. I’m so sorry for the way your parents treated you. That wasn’t right. No one deserves being treated like that.” Waverly said into Nicole’s back. 

“They broke me Waves. More than words will ever be able to explain.”

“Nicole, you are the strongest person I have ever met.”

“I returned to camp a year later and something happened.” Nicole was sobbing. “I think you should know about it. Gus does and so does Wy.”

“What ever it is, my opinion about you won't change.”

“It was late one night towards the end of camp...” Nicole started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering if anything happened past that kiss. So far nothing past kissing has happened. When it does you definitely will know about it. It was killing me to write in a POV that Waverly hated Nicole so I made their relationship progress a little fast but from now on their relationship will be at normal speed. 
> 
> I’ll be uploading 3 or 4 chapters a day for the next couple of days. After that I’ll be going to a schedule. Just want to get the first dozen or so chapters taken care of.


	4. A Deep Dark Secret part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole reveals part of her past to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter talks about rape and abortion. If your sensitive to this please skip this chapter.

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and lead her over to the couch. Nicole sat down with her back against the armrest. She pulled Waverly against her chest and wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist intertwining their fingers. 

“When I was 13 I went to a winter basketball camp. The camp was about a month and a half long. It started out fine, I was there with my friends and girlfriend. During the first week of camp, everything was fine. I was having fun. Being safe. About a week into camp one of the counselors found out about me and that I liked girls. One day I was in the bunkhouse because of a possible concussion. The counselor walked in and locked the door behind him.”

There were tears dripping down Nicole’s face. 

“The counselor pinned me down and forced himself into me. He kept telling me it was for my own good. That if I was with a guy my brain would start working again. He then finished inside me, zipped up his pants, and left me there. He had left bite marks on my neck and chest that were bleeding. I was in a lot of pain.” Nicole’s grip on Waverly tightened. “During camp that happened a dozen more times. When I got home I felt really off. I was always sick. I thought that I had the flu nothing else. One day I passed out in Chemistry and was rushed to the hospital. They did blood work and I found out I was pregnant.”

“Oh Nic...”

“I knew I couldn’t have the baby. My parents would have killed me. I found a planned parenthood and got an abortion. After my first rape, when I was still in camp, I had brought a pair of scissors along. I took them apart and that’s the first time I started cutting.”

“What happened to the man that raped you?”

“I went to the police a few months later and filed a report. He’s spending the rest of his life in prison. Apparently, I wasn’t the first one he had raped. After that happened my family moved us away from our old town and here. My parents always blamed me. They said if I would have been more into art and music then I wouldn’t have been at that basketball camp. I haven’t been able to date anyone since then. It wasn’t even a real relationship I was in back then.”

“I’m so sorry Nicole.”

Waverly shifted and wrapped her arms around Nicole.

“Tell me if you need me to get off.” 

“I still have nightmares because of it. That’s what happened last night with Wy. I felt someone on top of me and I didn’t know who it was. Wy was able to calm me down. She always has been since she first found out. When she found out she punched a glass window and a doorframe. And a wall. It took Gus, Curtis and me to hold her down. That was last year. Remember when she had stitches?”

Waverly nodded her head. “I had asked her what she did but she refused to tell me.”

“I made them promise not to tell you.”

Nicole looked around the room. 

“Hey Waves, can we watch something?”

“Yeah. What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever you want babe.”

Waverly selected an episode of Supergirl and settled back into Nicole’s body. 

“Cole?”

“Yeah?”

“You are the strongest person I have ever met. You are amazing and I love you so much. What you told me today changes nothing about the way I feel about you.”

Nicole placed soft kisses on the top of Waverly's head. 

“I love you too. Thank you. For not running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: I’m going to flash forward a bit. Just to progress the timeline a bit. It should be out by like 12:30 today but I’ll be at school so I might have to wait until 2:30 in which you guys will be getting two chapters.


	5. The Wayhaught First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Wayhaught smut for y'all
> 
> The story flashed forward a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently using a school laptop and its doesnt know my type shortcuts so if anything grammar or puncations is wrong thats why. My phone deleted the original file that I had spent like an hour typing so I had to start over. Sorry it took a bit longer to publish this chapter than what I had said.

It had been 3 weeks since Nicole told Waverly about her past and Waverly had been so supportive of it all. It was 6 am the morning everything would change. They had already told Gus that they were dating but not Wynonna. How she didn't know, that was a mystery. Waverly had been spending every night in Nicoles bed, cuddled up to Nicole. Waverly claimed that Nicole was her bonus blanket. The alarm clock rang up waking the two girls. Waverly breathed in the Vanilla dip donuts scent that her girlfriend always smelled up. Nicole rolled out of bed and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw that no one was home. 15 minutes later Nicole checked in on Waverly's progress. She had somehow managed to get all of Nicoles blankets wrapped around herself.

"Waves we need to get ready for school."

"No. It's too cold."

"If you sit up, I'll make it worth it."

Waverly shot up. Nicole walked over and grabbed her sheets and pulled them off of Waverly. Waverly shivered in the cold room. 

"NICOLE!! What the hell."

Nicole walked in between Waverly's legs placing soft kisses on her lips and trailed down her neck. Stopping at the base of Waverly's neck, Nicole left a hickey. Waverly laid back onto the bed and Nicole got onto of her. The kissing got more intense. Nicole's hand slid up Waverly's stomach. She stopped when her hand reached the stiff peaks of Waverly nipples. Nicole wanted her so badly but wanted to wait until she was ready. Waverly gave her a quick nod and Nicole pulled off Waverly's shirt. The stiff peaks of Waverly's nipples was driving Nicole crazy. Her mouth placed small kisses on Waverly's chest. Once Nicole reached her nipples, her tongue traced the nipple. A moan slipped through Waverly mouth.

"Waves, can I take off your pants?"

A quick nod of Waverly's head gave Nicole the consent she wanted. Nicole slid her hand down to Waverly's dripping pussy. Her fingers slowly slid down Waverly's slit. Collecting Waverly's wetness, Nicole slid a finger into Waverly's soaking slit. She pushed a finger in until she reached her knuckle. She stopped to give Waverly time to adjust to her. Once Waverly nodded her head, Nicole pushed her finger in the rest of the way. She slowly pulled her finger back out and pushed it back in. After a few slow thrusts, Nicole sped up. Moans filled the room.

"Baby you are so tight. Can you feel my finger stretching your tight pussy? Can you feel how wet you are for me?" 

"Nicky..." Waverly moaned.

"What do you need baby?" Nicole said with a sexy voice.

"More." Waverly got out between moans.

"Does your pussy want more Waverly?"

"Yes please Nicole."

Nicole slid a second finger into Waverly's pussy increasing the speed. The moans became louder as Waverly's orgasm started approaching. Nicole added a third finger pushing Waverly over the edge. Nicole slowed her fingers as Waverly rode out her orgasm. When Waverly's orgasm ended, Nicole stilled her fingers. She kissed Waverly.

"I love you so much Waves." Nicole murmured against Waverly lips.

"Who knew sex could be that good?" 

"Haha, if you have sex with someone who loves you, baby, it will always feel like that."

Nicole glanced over to the alarm clock. It showed 6:45. 

"Shit, baby we are going to be late for school." Nicole stated while she got off of Waverly. She went over to her drawers and grabbed one of the pairs of shorts Waverly kept in her room and one of her shirts. She tossed them to Waverly. "Babe, I'll be downstairs. What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatevers easy and vegan."

"Ok." Nicole said as she placed a gentle kiss on Waverly's head. She turned to walk out when Waverly started to say something.

"Nicky, are you mad that we have to stay a secret in school?"

"Waves I would never be mad at that. If you aren't comfortable with people know that's fine. I love you and I would wait forever for you."

"Really?"

"Of course baby." Nicole gave her a soft smile. "Let's get ready for school, ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover what I originally was going to post.


	6. School Suxs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret has been spilled about someone and Nicole makes a huge decision about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is some homophobic stuff being said along with some brief thoughts of self-harm.
> 
> I had full intentions to publish this earlier today but I got stuck up at school until two hours ago then had to rewrite about half of it.

Nicole had been living at the McCready house for almost two months. Since moving in with Gus, there had been a rule where once a week Nicole and she would have a real conversation about how Nicole was doing.

The school year was slowly approaching the end and Nicole had to talk to Gus about her plans after high school. The diner they were eating at was surprisingly empty for once.

“How are you doing?” Gus asked.

“I’m doing good. My parents signed the abandonment papers a few days ago.”

“Nicole, they never deserved you as a daughter. You are so much better than they will ever know.”

“Waverly has been helping me cope with everything.”

“Have you cut recently?”

“No. I thought about it after my parents signed the papers but I didn’t.”

“Good. Remember, if you ever need to talk my door is wide open. In order to heal you need to talk through problems, you are having. Keeping calm and taking deep breaths.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do you know what you are wanting to do after high school?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m going to enlist in the Marine Corp. I’ve started talking to a recruiter a few days ago.”

“Why the Marines?”

“I the discipline is defiantly what I need to keep my life in order.”

“Have you told Waverly yet?”

“Not yet. You know how she gets though. I just want to make sure I have all of the information I need before I tell her. Gus, I really do love her and I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Waverly would never want you to give up your dreams for her.”

“I know but…”

“There is no but. You’ll need to tell her soon. She’s too damn smart for you to keep hiding it from her much longer.”

“I have a meeting with the recruiter in a few days. I’ll tell her after that.”

The food came out and they ate in quiet for a few minutes.

“Gus can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How do you know so much about mental health and self-harm?”

“After the girl’s dad died Wynonna had a hard time coping. She started cutting and I didn’t know about it. One day after work I came home and saw Wynonna bleeding out on the floor. She spent a few months in the hospital. After that, I learned about the warning signs and what to say and do to keep someone from cutting again. A few years later I found out Waverly was cutting. I personally believe that you are the best thing for Waverly.”

The rest of breakfast went by with a bit of small talk. Gus paid for the breakfast and they left. Little did they know, Champ had been sitting at the table behind them listening to their conversation.

The next day at school

During the time Nicole had been living with Gus, she and Waverly had gotten close, almost inseparable at home but school was a completely different story. Despite Waverly sleeping in Nicole’s bed every night, Waverly could barely stand to look Nicole at school.

Waverly didn’t talk shit about Nicole anymore. Despite the fact that Nicole loved Waverly, she didn’t know how much longer she could be with Waverly. The having to act like they were nothing to each other was starting to affect her really badly. She knew that it wasn’t her choice when Waverly would come out.

The only class they had together was English. Waverly had started sitting across from her during class. When the teacher started droning on about whatever, Nicole felt her phone go off in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Waverly.

Waves: You ok? You look like you need a kiss. I really wish I could kiss you right now. I’m sorry I can’t.  
Cole: Yeah. Talked to Gus in the morning. She wants me to start talking to a counselor. It’s nothing.  
Waves: You sure that’s all that is bothering you?  
Cole: I need to talk to you after school. I have some stuff we need to talk about.  
Nicole looked up from her phone and saw a worried look on Waverly’s face.  
Cole: Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. I promise.  
Waves: Can we meet in the upstairs North Wing bathroom next period?  
Cole: Yeah. What time?  
Waves: 11:15?  
Cole: Yeah works for me.

The bell rang and as Waverly walked out of the class, she bumped into Nicole slipping a note into her pocket. When Nicole walked into her next class she sat down in her normal seat. She pulled out the note…

“Hey baby,  
Wow, your ass looks great in those pants like I said they would. My panties are soaked because of you and the way you keep biting your bottom lip. I want you so badly. I can’t wait till we get home later to be able to have my way with you. I love you. See you in a bit baby.  
Love,  
Your <3”

Nicole looked up at the clock. Only 15 minutes lefts until she could see Waverly again. Stephanie Jones and Chrissy Nedley walked in and sat in front of her. They started their normal daily gossip about everything. After a few minutes of them gossiping, Nicole heard Stephanie say something that peaked her attention.

“Did you hear about Waverly Earp?” Stephanie asked Chrissy.

“No. What about her?”

“Jessica caught Waverly staring at her when she was changing after the basketball game yesterday. The captain of the cheerleading squad can’t be a dyke. That’s against the unspoken cheerleading code. They are supposed to date the captain of either the football or basketball team. What if she stares at us when we are in the changing room with her?”

“Why does it bother you if she is gay? It doesn’t bother me.”

“Why would she even do that to us? It’s disgusting, unnatural.”

“You’re just saying that because Champ is saying that. We all know you are sleeping with him.”

“Still Chrissy, it’s messed up. No one will ever love her.” Stephanie threw a quick glance behind her and saw Nicole “deeply” engrossed with her textbook. “I mean just why can’t they just be normal? Look at Nicole for example. She’s a dyke and her parents kicked her out for it a few months ago. Nobody wants her. Waverly says her aunt is just letting Nicole live with them out of pity.”

“Steph, you need to stop talking. Why does it even bother you?”

Nicole pulled out her phone and texted Waverly.

Cole: You on your way?  
Waves: Yeah. B there in a minute.

Nicole got up and got the bathroom pass using the excuse she was on her period and was leaking. Once she was in the hall she broke into a sprint getting to the bathroom only a minute after Waverly.

“No one’s in here. It’s just you and me baby.” Waverly said grabbing her hand. “Cole, what’s going on?”

“Champ told Steph you are gay.”

“How did she even know?”

“I swear I didn’t tell anyone.”

“I know.”

Waverly pulled Nicole into a tight hug.

“They also know I got kicked out of my parents’ house and that I live with you guys.”

“How would he even know? No one has told him anything about it.”

She started kissing Nicole. All of a sudden Waverly pushed Nicole off of her.

“Stop trying to kiss me, Nicole. I’m not gay.”

“What?”

The look on Waverly’s face said everything. Someone walked in on them.

“I’m so sorry.” Waverly mouthed.

Nicole quickly turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Her phone when off. She looked at her phone and saw it was a text from Waverly. Soon that 1 message turned into 5, then 10, then 20.

Nicole opened the texts. All of them where some sort of I’m sorry, please don’t be mad, please text me bad.

Cole: Stop texting me  
Waves: Cole please. I’m so sorry.  
Cole: Next text and I’m blocking you

Nicole shoved her phone back into her pocket and tried to pay attention for the rest of class but couldn’t.

The lunch bell rang and she ran out of the class. Instead of going to the cafeteria like she normally did, she went to her car. Speeding out of the parking lot, she sped home and locked herself in her room. Turning her music on full blast, she tried drowning out the world.

She searched desperately for a blade, not being able to find one she went out to the pharmacy to pick up her prescription of Oxy. She started driving again for about an hour and a half. Pulling into the Marine Corp recruitment office parking lot she got out of her car.

She walked over to the door and walked in.

“Sir, I am wanting to enlist.” Nicole said to the recruiter.

Later that day

Pulling into the driveway she could see Gus’s truck there which was strange because she was supposed to be at work until almost 1 am. Gus was on the porch and looked pissed at her.

“NICOLE HAUGHT!” Gus yelled. “Where were you? The school called saying you ditched over half of your classes and they had no idea where you were.”

“I enlisted into the Marines today. Something happened at school and I couldn’t stand to be there anymore. I’m sorry but I needed to take control of my own life.”

“You did WHAT?”

“I enlisted. I am going to be shipped out for basic in 3 months then serve my country.”

“Go inside. NOW!”

Once inside Nicole saw Waverly and Wynonna sitting at the dining room table.

“Nicole, you are going to tell them what you just told me.”

Nicole wasn’t going to tell Waverly until she shipped out to basic. How could Gus be doing this to her? It was her life to live. Looking back forth between Waves and Wy she knew it would just be better to spill it all.

“I have enlisted in the Marines today.” Nicole said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Wynonna and Waverly react to Nicole enlisting? How is Gus going to react to Nicole getting Oxy? 
> 
> There might maybe possibly be another fight between Nicole and Champ in an upcoming chapter.
> 
> New chapter will be out tomorrow. Maybe if I don't get too tired it will get published tonight.


	7. Struggling is Painful

"I have enlisted in the Marines today." Nicole said.

"Excuse me. Just to make sure I heard this correctly, but you enlisted in the Marine Corp?" Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to look Waverly in the face.

"As you guys know I broke my leg when I was younger and was prescribed Oxy. I got a bit hooked to it but thanks to my parents, they got me clean. About a month ago, I contacted one of my old dealers and I got a new script for it. I went into the city and filled the prescription. I'm telling you guys this because I don't want to keep lying about it." 

Nicole said as she pulled the bottle of pills out of her jacket pocket. 

She got up from the table and walked over to the sink. Pouring out the bottle and watching them go down the drain was one of the best feelings she had felt all day.

"Nicole, you are struggling. Please let me help you love." Waverly said to her. 

Nicole nodded and started crying.

"I'm so sorry." Nicole kept saying. 

Waverly didn't know what to do anymore. She felt responsible for Nicoles pain, which she was. 

Nicole was always used to running away from here problems. Between running from her parents whenever times got hard to running to the Marines, she always ran.

“Waverly, we’re done. I can’t be with you anymore.” Nicole said with tears in her eyes. 

She ran out the door, got in her car and started driving. Pulling out a second bottle of Oxy she downed a few pills. She didn’t stop until she ran out of gas. Filling up her car, she saw Champ.

“YOU!” Nicole yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

She started throwing punches at him. 

“You can’t ever let anyone be happy. You are always trying to ruin their lives. You did it to me by outing me to my parents. You did it to Waverly by outing her to the entire fucking  
school. You’re a miserable piece of shit.” Nicole yelled at him.

“You haven’t heard the best news then apparently.” Champ said with a smirk on his smug face.

Nicole kept punching him. She heard a crack but didn’t stop. She soon felt someone pulling her back. The scent of Strawberries became very apparent to her. Gus was there. 

“Nicole, stop. Calm down.” Gus said to her. 

Nicole looked behind her. Gus, Wynonna, and Waverly were standing there. Why did they follow her again? She just wanted to be alone. 

“The crazy bitch started attacking me. I didn’t do anything. I want her arrested.” Champ said clutching his nose. Blood was dripping out from around his hand. 

“Boy, get out of here before I let Nicole finish you.” Gus told him.

Nicole shook Gus off of her. She started to walk back to her car but stumbled. 

“Are you high right now Nicole?” Wynonna asked.

“So, what if I am? You can’t do anything about it.”

Gus slapped the back of Nicole's head. 

“Are you kidding right now Nicole? You’re getting behind the wheel high? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Gus yelled at her.

“I’m nothing. I’m worthless. My parents despise me. I’m the person at school who tried to kiss the fucking cheerleading captain without consent. I show back up there and the football team will try to fucking kill me. I just want to fucking die Gus. There’s no point in me living anymore. I don’t have anything to live for. Just let me fucking kill myself.”  
Nicole shouted back at her. 

"There's no fucking reason I should live." Nicole said sobbing.


	8. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Waverly talk about how to help Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be pretty short so sorry in advance.

When Nicole finally had calmed down, Gus was able to convince her to go home. Wynonna drove Nicole’s car home. Once they got home Nicole went straight to bed, deciding they would talk the following morning. Gus and Waverly sat at the dining room table and started talking. 

“What do you think we need to do? Like I want to be there for her but I don’t know what to do.” Waverly said. 

“She’s in a bad place right now Waves. The best thing we can do is just be there for her. Unfortunately, it’s up to her though. I’m sorry but there’s nothing you can do about it. I know it hurts knowing she’s struggling. Now I’m going to go clean out Nicole’s car.” 

“Okay. I’m going to shower then go to bed. Good night Gus. Love you.”

“Good Night kiddo.”

Waverly walked up the stairs. Once Gus heard the shower turn on, she went out to Nicole’s car and started on the trunk. Over an hour later Gus has managed to find 4 empty bottles of pills (all filled since she had been kicked out by her parents), 4 big bottles of whiskey, 2 big bottles of vodka, 2 empty cartons of cigarettes, 2 vape pens, and 3 knives with dried blood on the blades. Gus knee she had to have a very serious conversation with Nicole in the morning.


	9. Help you must find yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally admits she needs help and she goes looking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry it has been a while since I updated last and I'm sorry this will be a short chapter but I needed to easily explain an intro to a few new characters. If you look back you will notice I changed a few small details. Hope you guys enjoy. I promise there will be a decent length chapter coming up either next chapter or the one that follows.

The following morning 

Nicole walked down the stairs. It was a bit past noon. Wynonna was sprawled out on the couch watching tv and Waverly was humming in the kitchen making lunch for Wynonna and herself. Gus must have been working at Shorty's. She really didn’t want to have to deal with everything so she turned to go back upstairs but Wynonna saw her first. 

“Haught! Come here. We need to talk.” Wynnona called to her. 

Nicole walked down the rest of the stairs and sat down on the couch. 

“Do you know how fucking stupid you were last night?” 

“No, u don’t remember anything at all from last night.” 

“You were so fucking high you dummy. You ran out on us. It took us hours to track you down. One we did, you weren’t making any sense.” 

“I need to get help. I will be signing into an addiction clinic tomorrow morning. I’ll be there until my basic departure day.” Nicole said on the brink of crying. 

Waverly walked in and wrapped her arms around Nicole. Wynnona rubbed her hand up and down Nicole’s back. 

“I’m a mess. I don’t what’s wrong with me. I’m so sorry for hurting you guys. I need help...”

“Nicky, we will always be there for you. No matter what. You’re a pet of our family and we don’t give up on our family.” 

They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching tv. Gus came home and saw them all cuddled up asleep. 

“Hey, Gus?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah, Nicole?”

“I’m going to be signing into an addiction clinic tomorrow morning. Can you drive me there?”

“Yeah. How long will you be there for?” 

“I’ll be getting out 2 days before I go to Basic.” 

“I’m glad you are getting help, Nicole.” 

Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna spent the rest of the night on the couch watching movies.


	10. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Waverly, Wynonna, and Gus react to receiving a call from Nicole inviting them to her graduation?

NICOLE POV

Her graduation was in less than a week and boot camp was harder than ever. She missed Waverly more than she ever thought she could and she knew she had to forget about Waverly but she couldn't. She knew she didn't need anyone to be at her graduation but she wanted her family, her chosen family, to be there for the biggest thing of her life. She had been given one phone call, so she called the one person she knew she could without receiving judgment. She called Gus.

"Hey, Gus," Nicole said.  
"Hey, girly. Hows boot camp?"  
"It's good. Hard but good. I graduate in less than a week."  
"That's amazing."  
"I was wondering if you, Wynonna and Waverly would like to come."  
"I'm sorry Nicole, but I have someone coming to check out Shortys and I need to be here. I'll ask the girls for you."  
"Thanks." Nicole couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.  
"You sound like you are doing better kiddo. Are you?"  
"I'm feeling good. Better than before that's for sure. Hey so my Drill Sergeant is signaling I need to get off the phone. I'll try calling again. If I can, I'll call from my hotel room after I graduate."  
"Ok. Take care of yourself. See you when you get home."

Nicole slowly walked back to her barracks. She didn't know why Gus wouldn't come. Gus would never sell Shortys and she knew that if someone was working on it, that Gus didn't need to be there.

WAVERLY POV

Waverly was in her room, she was trying to do homework but every song from the playlist she was listening to from Nicole's phone reminding her of the two of them. She eventually just gives up on her homework and opens the photos app. She scrolled through their photos together. She couldn't keep back the tears. She loved Nicole but didn't know how to show her

During dinner that night Gus was talking about the repairs Shortys needed. She then changed to a topic that interested Waverly.

"So I got a call from Nicole today," Gus said.

Waverly, whose focus wasn't there all of a sudden started to pay attention.

"She is graduating from boot camp in a few days and was wondering if any of us was interested in going to it."  
"What did you say?" Wynonna asked.  
"I told I couldn't but that I would ask you two."  
"I mean we should go, right Wy?" Waverly said.  
"I don't know if I can babygirl. My boss is a bit mean." Wynonna said as she started staring at Gus. After Nicole left Wynonna started working at Shortys for Gus.  
"You have closing that night and no one can cover for you. How about you Waverly?"  
"I'll have to think about it."

Dinner ended shortly after and Waverly went back to her room. Sitting on her bed she heard a knock at her door.

"Enter."

Wynonna entered and collapsed onto Waverlys' bed next to her.

"Babygirl what are you thinking about?"  
"Six months Wynonna!" Waverly said as she starting to pace her room. "Six months of nothing but radio silence from her, then out of the blue she calls Gus up and invites her to her graduation. She can't just fucking expect us to drop everything and just go there. Wy, she fucking broke my heart. I loved her and she broke me. She doesn't care about us. She just used us. I loved her and she hurt me again and again. She hurt everyone."  
"Kid take a deep breath..."  
"NO!!! You don't get to be on her side. She left us." Waverly yelled nearly breaking into tears.  
"No! Listen to me! Nicole needed help. That's why she left, not because she didn't love you but because she loved you. She just couldn't keep hurting you time and time again. She's doing better. She's even said so herself."  
"What do you mean shes said so herself?"  
"Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you."  
"Have you been talking to her?"  
"Um..."  
"Wy! Have you?"  
"Yes."  
"Since when?"  
"Since she left."  
"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"She told me not too. She wanted you to forget about her and to move on. She wants you to be happy."  
"Bullshit!" Waverly finally broke and started crying.  
"Waves."  
"She was my everything. I miss her so much Wy. I can't sleep. I can barely eat. She took my will to live with her."  
"I know babygirl. Are you going to go to her graduation?"  
"I don't know."

NICOLE POV

The last week of boot camp passed by quickly and it was finally time for graduation. Nicole didn't know if Wynonna or Waverly showed up. She knew she fucked up pretty good before she left but they would be there, right?  
"Company! Fall in!" Her Drill Sergeant yelled. "Forward march!"

The ceremony went by quickly and soon it was nearing the end.

"Company! Attend hut! *side note this is the command* Fall out." The Drill Sergeant yelled.

She took a step back while yelling "Hoorah" and fell out of formation. She was now officially a Marine. She started walking back to the barracks when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and a second later she felt someone run jump into her arms holding onto her tight. 

"Waves?" She asked in a low voice.

She felt a nod into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Waverlys waist and Waverly jumped up into her arms. Waverly quickly wrapped her legs around her waist. 

"Baby what are you doing here?" Nicole asked.  
"I wanted to see you." Waverlys voice was muffled by the fact that her face was pressed into Nicoles neck.  
"What was that?" Nicole said half chuckling.  
"I wanted to see you."  
"And the jumping on me part?"  
"I wanted to."  
"Does Gus know you are here?"  
"Yes. She booked me a room for tonight."

Nicole and Waverly's bubble burst when Nicoles Drill Sergeant came up and cleared her throat behind them. Nicole lowered Waverly back down to the ground.

"Haught go pack the rest of your shit." She said to Nicole. "Hi, I'm Master Sergeant Williams."  
"I'm Waverly. Nicole's girlfriend."  
"Oh," Williams said with a shocked look.  
"What?"  
"Nicole never said she was dating anyone."  
"It's complicated."

Nicole turned to Waverly.

"Babe I have to go get my stuff. Meet you by your car in 10 minutes?"  
"Ok." 

Before Nicole got a chance to walk away Waverly pulled her in for a kiss. It started slow then went to passionate quickly.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Nicole got back to her barracks and was getting her stuff together when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I guess you didn't tell her then."  
"I couldn't Shae. I'm sorry but I can't. I love her more than I ever loved you and I'm sorry about that."  
"I hope you have an amazing life, Nicky."

Nicole quickly got the rest of her stuff together and was soon walking towards Waverlys car. The reed Jeep could be seen a mile away. Waverly was sitting on the hood staring straight ahead so she didn't notice when Nicole walked over. She didn't notice until she felt Nicole's hand on her thigh.

"Ready to go Waves?"  
"Yep."

Nicole tossed her pack into the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. She grabbed Waverlys hand and kissed her knuckles. 

"Any vegan places around here? I'm sure you did research before coming here." Nicole said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut and a date in upcoming chapters that will hopefully be written soon.


	11. The Past Won't Control the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of Nicole's journal entries. Throughout the chapter, I will be calling Nicole Cole so just wanted to say that. This story takes place in 2018-2019. Intro to some new characters and some of Coles background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update but I'm no longer in school so hopefully I'll be uploading once a week for a while.

March 12, 2015

I told James and Cameron about what happened to me. Apparently, James applied for a transfer and is getting transferred to a place called Purgatory so I'll be going there for the rest of this year. James promises that the new place is going to be amazing and that I will make so many friends. (eye roll) Hopefully, though they have a good Basketball and Softball teams. I guess you could say I'm a classic lesbian that way. I'm glad I'm not going to be here next year because everyone was being an asshole after I was outed. They assholes from school isolated me. During gym or basketball practice in the locker room, they would hide my stuff or dump it into the toilets.

Oscar found out and he has been blackmailing me for the last month. He keeps making me take the blame for all of his crap. But of course, I can't tell James and Cameron. They finally just accepted me into the family. However, through everything, I have to remember that I'm the replacement daughter. Oscar is their real son and Ashley was their real daughter but I am the replacement daughter.

I miss my mom and dad every day since the car crash. I sometimes wish I would have died with them instead of living. It's my fault they were on the road. If I would have stayed at the game longer we wouldn't have been on the road when the drunk hit our car. If I wouldn't have been an asshole to them then my brother and I would be with our parents instead of with James and Cameron and Mason's new parents. I haven't even been allowed to see Mason since that day. His new parents seem nice though. Like they really love him and wanted him.

Well anyway, I should get to bed now. We leave for Purgatory first thing in the morning. The stupid place is like 1200 miles away and of course, James is insisting that we drive there. He is making me be in Oscar's car.

 

March 15, 2015

We made it here. The new house seems nice. There's a swimming pool somewhere near here so that's a plus. Oscar left for college so it's just me, James and Cameron. I'm glad he's gone tho. Maybe I should try to get ahold of Mason but I doubt he would even answer. I'm not even sure if he knows who I am. He was lucky tho. His first foster family wanted to adopt him and only him. I was too much of a "problem" kid for them to adopt. He was able to escape foster care fast, whereas I had to go through 2 and a half years of hell, 23 different homes, and 2 group homes. No one wanted me.

Something good that happened today was I met a girl named Wynonna. She invited me over to dinner with her, her sister and some woman named Gus. James starts his job at the sheriffs' office tomorrow. James says some dude named Nedley will be his boss. He also was complaining about someone named Champ. James apparently had a run in with him today and according to him, Champ is the worst type of person. Anyway, James says most of the town looks like it hasn't been updated since the 1800s. He also has issues with the khakis he has to wear for his job.

 

March 16, 2015

The first day of school sucked big hairy balls. It started with Wynonna showing me around which was ok but then some beefy asshole shoved me into a wall after homeroom. I later found out that was Champ fucking Hardy. I learned that they don't have separate boys and girls basketball team and that Champ was the Captain along with the Football team. I also learned this school has the worst softball team ever like no sports team here has ever won a game. Then while changing into my gym clothes I noticed I started my period, early, and I didn't have anything to deal with it. I'm lucky there was only one other girl there and she gave me a tampon. I have to find out who she is. I then had to wear my gym shorts for the rest of the day because there was blood on my pants and I got yelled out by my math teacher for breaking the dress code. I had to walk 3 miles home from school in like 4 feet of snow with just shorts and my sweatshirt on. When I got home, Cameron yelled at me for "public indecency" and said she thought she had taught me better.

I during school heard about 500 sexual comments towards me and even more about me. I have a bunch of homework to do so hopefully I can get that finished before school. My class schedule is to follow:  
6:45-6:55 Homeroom with Mrs. Del Rey  
7:00-8:00 History with Mr. Del Rey  
8:05-9:05 Science with Mrs. Del Rey (I have a strong reason to believe those two are married)  
9:10-10:10- Math adv placement with Dr. Taylor  
10:15-11:15 English with Dr. Bowers  
11:15-12:15 lunch (in bathroom or corner with Wynonna)  
12:15-1:15 gym with Coach Walker  
1:20-2:20 French with Mademoiselle Potts  
2:25-3:00 Study hall with homeroom teacher

So good news is that I'm out of school at 3 pm everyday, unlike my old school which was 5 pm on non-athletics days.

 

March 17, 2015

I fucked up so much. I have already been suspended from school. Like it was only 5 minutes into the day and I was already in disciplinary review. It wasn't my fault tho. Champ goated me. I had to punch him in his fucking smug face. He made unwanted moves towards me, I told him I wasn't interested and that he wasn't my type but he grabbed me and held me against a wall. I couldn't go through that again. Never again. I kicked him in the nuts then started beating the crap out of him. The teacher didn't do anything about it, the students didn't. Wynonna had to pull me off of him.

I saw him being rushed to the hospital. Mrs. Hardy called Cameron and told her that Champ had 5 broken ribs, seriously swollen nuts, a broken nose, two black eyes, a broken wrist and a huge bruise over the majority of his body. Cameron said I'm looking most likely at felony charges and that she was extremely disappointed in me but whatever. I'm now having to wait until James gets home to see what is going to happen to me. I think I hear his car pulling in.

 

March 17, 2015 15:36

Yep so I'm "so beyond grounded" and I should be lucky that the Hardys aren't pressing charges as long as they get a formal apology. I admit, I probably could have handled that situation a lot better but I wasn't ok with being assaulted especially after what happened earlier this year. So this will probably be the last journal entry for a while. I've lost room privileges and almost all privacy privileges now.

 

May 12, 2015

I started back today. I learned the mystery girls name, Waverly. She is beyond beautiful. Only downside, shes Wynonna's little sister. I will date her one day.

Till next time,  
Au revoir  
Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, opinions or suggestions please comment below or send to my Tumblr wayhaught-dontyoudarekillthem.


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

They start filming season 4 later this year and we have been promised a season 5. #fightforwynonna amazing job everyone. 

 

New chapter coming out soon.


	13. hey everyone

so 2 things. 1 a chapter will be coming out soon as in like tonight or tomorrow morning soon. and 2 if any of you guys are interested in get advance copies of each chapter either dm me on tumblr at wayhaught-dontyoudarekillthem or email me at sarahsmithpizza@gmail.com. the only requirements are that you have read all the previous chapters and that you are willing to give feedback and ideas. so thanks. chapter soon. love you guys.

-karin


	14. Welp. Fuck. That's something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took me so fucking long to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I will be trying to update soon.

Pulling into the parking lot of the vegan restaurant Waverly chose. Nicole hopped out of the car and climbed into the back seat to change in civilian clothes. They walked in and were seated and open their menus. Nicole didn’t know what much of what was on the menu.

“Hey Waves?”   
“Yeah Cole?”  
“Um not to be one of those type of people but I don’t know what anything on the menu is. Do you have any suggestions?”  
Waverly snickered. “Yeah, get the pizza. It’s one of the few things on the menu that isn’t vegan. That’s why I chose this place.” 

Nicole’s phone goes off. It’s a text from Wynonna.  
W: so you’re finally free?  
N: Looks like it. However, I still have to serve  
W: blah. Boring. Did Waverly talk to you yet?  
N: what do you think you interrupted?  
W: oh. Sorry.

“So how was boot camp?”  
“Rough but good.”  
“So, when do you ship out?”  
“well I’m in Purgatory for the next year and a half or until I finish high school. Then I’ll be sent to job training for a few months.”  
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, but I defiantly believe that what I did helped me in ways I never would have been able to do while staying in Purgatory.”  
“So where are you going to live? Back with Gus or are you planning on finding somewhere else?”  
“If Gus will have me then I’ll be moving back into my old room.”

The rest of the dinner went by with small talk and a lot of awkwardness. They paid the check and went out to the car. 

“Is there anywhere else you want to go to before the hotel?” Nicole asked.  
“Nope.”   
“Ok”

The drive to the hotel was painfully quiet. They went to check in.

“I would like to check in. The name on the reservation is Waverly Earp.”  
“Yes ma’am.” The lady said. She typed her name in. “Well Miss Earp it looks like all we have left is a single king bed room or a single queen room with a couch. The Marine Base not far from here had Marines graduating or whatever and so we are almost all the way booked. Do you have a preference of which room you want?”  
“Can we have the queen with the couch?”  
“Of course. You will be in room 307. Breakfast starts at 7:30. The WIFI password is your last name followed by the room number. The pool closes at 11:00. And the gym closes at 9:00.”  
“Ok thanks.” Waverly said grabbing the keys. 

Walking away from the counter Nicole grabbed Waverly’s arm.

“If you want I can get the other king room.”  
“Don’t be silly Nicole.”  
“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Getting up to the room Waverly claimed the bed, leaving Nicole to sleep on the way too short couch. Nicole got her swim trunks and tank top on and went down to the pool leaving her phone in the room. Walking down to the pool she stopped in the stairwell and took a minute to compose herself. When she got down to the pool she put her towel on a chair, took off her shoes, took off her shirt revealing a black sports bra, diving into the pool. The water was always the one place where she could clear her mind. 5 laps in the pool turned into 10 then 15 then 20. 

After about an hour Nicole got out of the pool and walked back up to the room. She saw Waverly on the bed curled up with a book half asleep. Nicole slipped into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She wanted to talk to Waverly, but she didn’t know how.

Finishing up her shower, she got dressed and made her couch/bed. She laid down and pulled her blanket up. Waverly got out of bed and went to the bathroom walking back in she asked:

“Can you sleep in bed with me Nicole? Please.”   
“Yeah, sure.”

She walked over to Nicole and wrapped her fingers through her hair and started kissing her. 

“Ok, whoa, whoa , whoa, wait. Are you sure?” Nicole asked.  
“Yeah.” Waverly said in a breathing whisper. “I mean, best sex is make up sex, right?”  
“Ah…”   
“And I-I like you.”  
“Oh I like you too.”

Nicole pulls Waverly’s shirt over her head. Wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist, she pulls her closer. Nicole pulled Waverly up into her arms. She moved them over to the bed and laid her down. Their kissing got heavier. 

Nicole is laying down in bed naked next to Waverly who also is naked. Waverly had just woken upon. She was sitting on her bed trying to figure out how to tell Nicole something she knew would destroy her. Draft after draft she couldn’t find the right way to say it. She went to delete her last draft but accidently sent it instead.

Nicole’s phone went off: “I’m pregnant.”

Waverly tried unlocking Nicole’s phone but couldn’t. Nicole apparently had changed the password to her phone. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Waverly thought. “Why did I do that? Why the fuck did I do that?”

Nicole stirred beside her scaring the crap out of her. Waverly then tries to go to sleep, passing out a few minutes later. 

When Nicole woke up at 5:30 the next morning, she grabbed her phone, wrote a note, went for a run, and went to the gym to work out until 7:15. While on the run she checked her phone and saw one text from Waverly. She opened the text and read the text. "I'm pregnant." She had never ran harder, never boxed harder, never worked out harder. She had never been so pissed at anything before.

When she got back into the room she went straight to the bathroom to shower. She turned the water on as hot as possible and felt the pain of the water. She loved the feeling. "How could Waverly be pregnant? Why would she do something so fucking stupid that is going to ruin her life. She's only 16. She can't be pregnant. I love her but I don't know if i can deal with this." She thought as she was in the shower. Drying her hair, she couldn't get the thought out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Waverly with a kid. Then she started wondering who the father was. There was a knock on the bathroom door. 

"Hey, Nicole. You ok in there?"  
"Yeah. Give me a few and then I'll be out of here."

Nicole quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom. Shoving stuff in her rucksack she could feel Waverly staring at her.

"What do you want Waverly?"  
"Oh um nothing."  
"I read your text." Nicole said while turning around. "You're pregnant."  
"I'm sorry Nicole..."  
"Whatever you do, it's your decision. But if you are willing, I want you and if you have this child, I want you to consider it as mine. I don't care how you got pregnant. I just can't live my life without you. so Waverly, iwll you marry me?"

The look of shock on Waverly's face threw Nicole off.

"I mean you can say no Waverly. You don't have to say yes."  
"Yes Nicole."

Nicole ran over to Waverly and wrapped her arms around her turning them in a circle.

"Now we have to go engagement ring shopping." Waverly said.  
"Why? I have one in my room in Purgatory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you know where the snipbit of the smut scene is from. I know I made something happen kinda fast in this chapter but I'm hoping to do a flash forward soon and I don't want to spend too much more time during this period of their lives. But hopefully this much has been making sense. Don't forget to comment if you have any questions. Thanks for reading. Love ya.


	15. not a chapter

if you guys are interested in reading me roasting homophobic people check out my new work. its called day to day life of fighting homophobia. i'll probably be posting on there every few days. whenever i deal with homophobia i write it down so i will have a lot to post. thanks


	16. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title of the chapter says enough.

Nicole POV

With one swift move I started kissing Waverly wrapping her legs around my waist. I gently placed Waverly on the bed. Pulling back I looked at Waverly.

“You are so beautiful. I love you Waverly.”  
“I love you too Nicky.”

I run her hand up and down Waverly’s thigh, kissing her, soft moans escaped our lips. I run my hand up her back and stopped at her bra, unhooking it and pulling off her shirt and bra. I start. Kissing her neck, leaving hickeys in the process while playing with one of her nipples in between my fingertips. 

Moans were escaping her mouth, turning me on more and more. I take one of her nipples in my mouth playing with it with my tongue. After a few moments I go onto her other nipple. I slip my hand into her pants above her underpants. She was so wet I could feel her though the panties. I start playing with her clit through the panties and the moans got louder. 

“Please Nicole. Don’t tease me.”

Hearing that I quickly pull her pants and panties off. Her perfect pussy was all mine. I kiss her thighs, leaving marks all over them. I got situated in between her legs and look up at her, the small nod of her head was all I needed. I started licking her pussy, her hands shot to my hair and pulled me closer. I started to get focus on her clit.

I slowly push two fingers inside of her, feeling her stretching to conform to me. Starting slowly I start to increase my speed. 

“Nicky, god you’re amazing.” Waverly moaned.

I add another finger, sucking on her clit, she starts shaking her orgasm quickly approaching. Her moans are all that could be heard. I start curling my fingers as I fuck her faster.

“Nic, I’m so close. Right there baby.”

I pull out and move my mouth.

“What the hell Nicole!!”  
“Do you trust me Waverly?”  
“Yes.”

I shove 3 fingers back inside her. Her back arched. She moaned louder. I fuck her fast and hard. I soon feel her walls clenching around my fingers. She was shaking so hard. I pulled out. The look on her face told me that she was going to kill me.  
“Nicole, please. Let me cum.”

With those words I couldn’t take it anymore. I attach my mouth to her clit and slipped four fingers into her. The sounds coming out of her mouth made it so worth it. They were music to my ears. Her first orgasm took over and soon she was orgasming again. 

“Nicolleeee.” She screamed out. 

Her nails scratched my back no doubly leaving marks. I didn’t stop. She’s an addiction to me. Her body violently starts shaking and her third orgasm takes over her body. I slow down and help her through her orgasm. When I know it’s done, I pull out my fingers. 

“How do you feel baby?”  
“Empty. I want you inside me.”  
“Are you sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the smut will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading. I'll give you guys a little clue as to what is going to happen next. For those of you who have read the story and know the tags, this should be pretty easy, I added a new tag.


	17. Not a chapter

Hey guys please don’t kill me for this not being a chapter I just wanted to give you guys an update about something. 

After much thought and conversion with a friend I have come to the conclusion that I would like to be called Kai. I identify as non binary so the name Karina always seemed to unlike me so I wanted to find a name that would reflect who I am. My friend helped a lot with name ideas and supporting me. So I request nicely that you guys call me Kai. Thank you and I love all you guys. 

-Kai


	18. poll

hey everyone. i'll be writing a new chapter tomorrow night and im wanting your guys opinion. i have a few different ideas but dont know which one i want to do so ill let you choose. im going to flashforward a bit. so here ate the options.

1.) nicole and waverly find iut the gender of the baby  
2.) nicole beats the crap out of champ   
3.) gus and waverly get into a fight about nicole  
or 4.) wynonna and nicole have a drunk night out

ill check what you guys think tomorrow at 2100 EDT (9:00 pm) 

thanks.

-Kai


	19. Stand by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so finally the next chapter. we find out something about the baby. hope you guys enjoy.

Nicole and Waverly had moved into the homestead for over a month ago. They had a few arguments but nothing too major. It was the night before they were going to find out the gender of the baby. Wynonna had somehow managed to convince Nicole to go out for a drink, so they were at Pussy Willows. Three shots later Nicole was tipsy, and Wynonna was almost as bad as her. 

“I’m surprised to see you back here. I thought you had run away.” A familiar voice said.  
“What do you want Chump?” Nicole asked.  
“It’s Champ, dyke. I don’t know what Waverly sees in you. You couldn’t give her what I gave her.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“A baby. After all I am the father of her child. She couldn’t get enough of me and my friends.”

All Nicole could see was red. She threw herself on top of Champ punching him repeatedly. “You” punch “are” punch “a” punch “worthless” punch “piece” punch “of” punch “shit” Nicole yelled as she was punching him. Champ couldn’t do anything other than try to shield his face. She didn’t notice that Wynonna had been grabbed by the York brothers.

“Nicole stops!” Wynonna yelled.  
“Nicole get off of him!” Gus yelled. 

Nicole didn’t even notice Gus had showed up. Pulling Nicole of Gus had to dodge punches.

“Girl go home and sleep this off. Waverly needs you in the morning and there’s no way she would bail you out of jail.”  
“No Gus. He raped her. He had his friends rape her. He got her pregnant. He doesn’t deserve to live.” Nicole argued back.   
“She said no multiple times and he had his way with her. Then he beat the crap out of her.” Wynonna told Gus.  
“He did what??” Gus exclaimed. “Wynonna go take care of him I’m going to take Nicole home to Waverly.”  
“So much for a girl’s night out” Wynonna mumbled under her breath. 

Getting Nicole into the truck was harder than it used to be. She gained about 40 pounds in muscle while at boot camp and she already struggled before that. 

“Come on kid, you gotta help me out a bit.” Gus said while struggling.

She finally got Nicole into the truck and drove her the homestead. She had called Waverly on the drive saying Nicole was pretty drunk and that she was going to need Waverly’s help getting her into the house. Pulling into the homestead she saw Waverly waiting on the front porch.

“Waverly you need to talk to her about getting into fights. She almost killed James Hardy tonight. She can’t keep doing that, she will be arrested next time she starts a fight at the bar.”  
“Why was she fighting him?”  
“Because of what he did to you. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I was ashamed. I told Nicole the day we got back from her graduation from boot camp.”  
“She can’t keep getting into fights even if they are for a good reason.”  
“I KNOW THAT GUS!” Waverly yelled. “I’m not a child. I don’t need to be told that my Fiancé has a problem with getting into fights. I know everything about her.”  
“Well why don’t you tell her to stop? Why do you keep taking care of her when she does stupid things like this? I was ok with them when she was young and dumb but not anymore.”  
“You know what, screw you Gus. Get off of my land!” Waverly yelled.

Gus turned on her heel and quickly sped off of the homestead. Waverly got Nicole upstairs and into bed. She sat next to her and grabbed her book. Less than a minute later Nicole was cuddled into Waverly’s side.

“I’m sorry baby.” Nicole slurred.   
“I know you are Nicky. I know.”  
“He just got me so mad. He hurt you and I wasn’t around to protect you.” Nicole said on the brink of crying.   
“It’s not your fault love. He did it. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Waverly said while rubbing small circles into Nicole’s back.  
“I’m really excited about tomorrow though.”  
“Yeah? What are you hoping the baby will be?”  
“Healthy?”  
“Well no shit babe. But boy or girl?”  
“I don’t care. I do want one of each someday though. Just imagine a little Waverly running around with a little boy version of you chasing her around.” Nicole said to Waverly.  
“Don’t worry little one, I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you and that any siblings you might have in the future won’t bully you. But the same goes with your siblings.” Nicole said to Waverly’s baby bump. Waverly smiled down at her.  
“Hey baby, try to get some sleep. The appointment is at 9:30 tomorrow morning and you are driving.”  
“Yes ma’am. Love you. Sleep well.” Nicole said to Waverly. “Sleep well baby. Don’t bounce on your mom’s bladder all night please. She needs her sleep.”

Nicole falls asleep a few minutes later with a sigh of comfort. Waverly however can’t sleep and ends up staying awake until almost 3 am texting Wynonna.

Wa: Hey you free to talk? (1:23 am)  
Wy: give me a few. Driving rn (1:24 am)  
Wa: ok (1:24 am)  
Wy: So what’s up? (1:52 am)  
Wa: Want to tell me what happened tonight? (1:53 am)  
Wy: We were drinking, and Chump came up to her saying some shit (2:01 am)  
Wa: saying what? (2:01 am)  
Wy: That he didn’t know why you were with Nicole and how he gave you something she never could. (2:07 am)  
Wa: and why didn’t she just ignore him? (2:08 am)  
Wy: she tried but then he said how he had his friends rape you and that messed with her and she started swinging. (2:15 am)  
Wa: what the hell! And what were you doing while she was almost killing him? (2:17 am)   
Wy: the York boys were holding me down (2:25 am)  
Wa: NO MORE PUSSY WILLOWS FOR BOTH OF YOU GUYS!!! (2:26 am)  
Wy: yes ma’am (2:27 am)  
Wa: Have you heard anything from Doc about Alice? (2:27 am)  
Wy: no. he should be back next week though. I miss my baby. (2:28 am)  
Wa: and Nicole doesn’t know about her? How? (2:29 am)  
Wy: I was 15 when she was born, Gus had sent me away until after she was born. I am lucky Doc was so ok with taking care of her until I can get my act together. (2:32 am)  
Wy: (Image attached) (2:33 am) *I’m not adding a photo*  
Wy: this is them in front of his old house in Georgia (2:33 am)  
Wa: aww she’s so cute. She is really obsessed with his mustache. (2:34 am)  
Wy: yeah. I’m hoping you have a girl so they will grow up really close to each other. What about you? (2:37 am)  
Wa: I’m hoping for a boy. It’s been all girls for years. I want there to be a little boy running around. (2:40 am)  
Wy: That’s true. (2:41 am)  
Wa: I need to sleep. Good night Wynonna. Sleep well. (2:43 am)  
Wy: Night Babygirl. Text me when you find out the gender of the baby. (2:45 am)

Waverly falls asleep shortly after that. 

The Next Day

Waverly and Nicole are sitting in the doctors office. Nicole was playing with tongue depressers while waiting. The doctor walks in and first thing she saw was Nicole with a couple of tongue depressers up her nose while pretending she was sword fighting with another one. 

“Sorry about Nicole doctor. I couldn’t find a last minute babysitter for her.” Waverly said with a stern look on her face.   
“Sorry doctor” Nicole said walking over and sitting next to Waverly.   
“So are you guys ready to find out the gender of your baby?” the doctor asked.   
“Yeah.” Waverly responded.  
“What are you guys hoping for?”  
“Boy.” “Puppy.” Waverly and Nicole said at the same time.   
“Sorry babe. I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”  
“Don’t!” Waverly hissed.   
“Well it looks like you are having a little boy.” The doctor said looking at the ultrasound.   
“Wait a second. Is that a second one hiding behind their brother?” The doctor mumbled to herself.   
“Yeah, so it looks like you are having twins. I’m not sure about the gender of baby number 2 but baby number 1 is a boy. Congrats on the twins guys.”

Waverly and Nicole just looked at each other. What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any name suggestions for the babies feel free to comment them.


	20. PUPPY???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a 1791 worded chapter. I would like to point out my laptop is broken right now so it was a bitch to write this chapter. I'm also going to use that as an excuse for any problems with this chapter. Comment name ideas for baby #2 and also what gender you think they should be. Thanks for reading.

“TWINs. How am I pregnant with twins?” Waverly yelled.  
“Well, you see when a man and a woman are attracted to each other…” Nicole started.  
“Nicole now isn’t the time for you to be stupid.” Waverly directed at Nicole then directed towards the doctor “how didn’t you know last time I had an ultrasound?”  
“I suspected last time, but I didn’t want to say anything just in case it wasn’t,” the doctor said.

Walking out of the doctor’s office Nicole and Waverly were trying to figure out what they were going to do. They got into Nicole’s car.

“I can’t believe we are having twins’ baby,” Nicole said.  
“Yeah! Amazing.” Waverly said with a bit shock. How was she going to afford two kids? There was no way Nicole was going to want two of Champs children.  
“So I was thinking for the baby we know the gender of, well I was thinking of the name Wesley. I was thinking that because it would follow the W theme and it means ‘The West Meadow.’ And it’s a nice name.”   
“I like it. I’m really happy that you care enough about my family history. Nicole?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Are you ok that the babies are Champs? Like I get he’s not the person you want your kids coming from and with everything that happened leading up to the babies being conceived it would make sense that you might not want the babies. And you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m not asking you to stay if you don’t want to…”  
“Waves…” Nicole said grabbing her hands “I love you. And I love our babies. These babies are my everything and I will love them forever. Of course I wish that what happened to you didn’t happen and of course, I’m not thrilled that Champs their biological father, but I would never hold that against you, the babies, or anyone other than Champ. I want these babies and I will be there for them forever. I won’t ever let anyone ever hurt them or you. They don’t deserve to be affected by the actions of one selfish asshole who wanted to destroy people’s lives.”

They pull into the Homestead but before Waverly could get out of the car Nicole grabbed her hand. 

“Waves, I love you. I always have and always will. I know that this isn’t ideal, but I swear to you that I’m here. I am not running, not again. I swear to love, protect, respect, and cherish you and our children. I don’t ever want you to worry that I’m going to leave you because I’m not. I’m here for the long run. Which is why I hope you say yes to my following question…” Nicole said as she pulled a box out of her pocket. 

She flipped open the box and inside was a very beautiful diamond ring tucked in between two red silk pillow-like things. 

“I was going to give this to you the day we got back from my graduation, but you deserved so much more than a quick question. I was planning on a huge proposal, but this seemed like a better time. So I’m going to ask you. Waverly Earp will you please let me have the honor of marrying you?” 

Waverly was speechless so she just nodded her head. Nicole slipped the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her knuckles. Tears were forming in Waverly’s eyes.

“I love you Waverly and nothing will ever change that. Other than if you admit that you aren’t a Raptors fan.”  
“I love you too Nicole. Thank you for being there for me.”  
“Always love.”

They get out of the car and walk over to the front door. Nicole had started working at the Sherriff’s Office a couple of days after she got back. Nedley offered her a spot on the force and she was more than happy to accept the position.

“One more thing. So remember how a few weeks ago you were talking about wanting a puppy?” Nicole asked.  
“Yeah,” Waverly responded.  
“Well they started a K-9 unit at the Sherriff’s Office, and I might have signed up for the unit, so we get to go puppy picking tomorrow to pick my future partner.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Well for about the first year of the puppy’s life they will be going through training, but we are allowed to keep them with us. After that, they will be working with me and they will be allowed to come home with me every day.”  
“So we are technically getting a puppy?”  
“Yeah.”

They went inside and took a nap. Nicole woke up and looked at the clock: 5:36 pm. She decided she was going to make Waverly dinner in bed. She went to the kitchen and turned on her music putting headphones in. Her hips moved with the music. She didn’t notice Waverly had walked into the kitchen and was standing leaned up against the door. She plated the food and took her headphones out and turned around. She jumped when she noticed Waverly.

“God! Baby, you almost gave me a heart attack. I was going to bring this up to you, but I guess we can eat down here. Wanna go put a movie on in the living room?”  
“Anything specific?”  
“Whatever you want to love.”

Nicole brought the food out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Waverly put on Pitch Perfect 3 and cuddled up into Nicole’s side. Halfway through the movie she fell asleep and started snoring lightly. Nicole rubbed small circles into her back. Nicole fell asleep shortly after that. Nicole woke up a few hours later and carried Waverly up to bed. Lying down behind Waverly she snuggled her face into Waverly’s back and pulled her close. 

“I love you, Waverly,” Nicole mumbled.  
“I love you too,” Waverly said with a sleepy voice.

The next morning

“Morning baby,” Waverly said as she reached over next to her. The spot was empty, and Waverly shot up.

She quickly wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and got out of bed. She went downstairs and couldn’t find Nicole anywhere. She heard noises coming from the barn, so she went outside. When she got into the barn she saw Nicole working on something. 

“Hey, babe. Whatcha working on?”  
“Just something for the babies,” Nicole said walking over to Waverly.

Waverly saw what Nicole was working on. It was a handcrafted wooden crib. 

“I had already started working on one but because we are having twins clearly I need to make a second one. I painted Wesley’s name on that one.” Nicole explained as she pointed to the finished crib. “When we come up with a name for baby number two I will paint their name onto the second crib.”  
“Where did you learn how to make cribs from wood?”  
“When I was 15 I broke my bed after a night with really bad nightmares, my adoptive dad taught me how to build a bed from scratch and after that I would YouTube videos. I always enjoyed making things. I just wanted the babies to have something handmade by me. I was also going to work on a rocking chair for you for the babies. I didn’t want to paint it blue because that would make us fall into gender stereotypes.”  
“They look amazing baby. I love them.”

Nicole could tell there was something on Waverly’s mind.

“Hey baby, is there something you want to talk about?”  
“I… um… I’m thinking about going back to school. I’ve already missed a month and people are probably talking about me. I was just wondering if that’s ok with you.”  
“Baby you don’t have to ask me. If you want to go back you can.”  
“Between you working at the Sherriff’s Office and me going back to high school, do you think we will have time for everything we have to do?”  
“We still have a bit over 2 months until the babies are born, that will give you enough time to finish high school and for us to figure everything else out.”

Nicole looked at her watch: 11:21 am. They had to be at the breeders’ house in an hour to meet with Nedley and pick out a future K-9 unit puppy. They get ready and drive over to the breeders’ house. The breeder had pulled out 3 puppies she thought would be a good police dog. 

“What type of puppies are these?” Nicole asked.  
“They are Belgian Malinois. We have 2 boys and 1 girl for you and your girlfriend to pick from.”  
“Baby, look how cute they are.” Waverly cooed.  
“Yeah,” Nicole said directed towards Waverly.   
“Have they been taught any commands yet?” Nicole asked the breeder.  
“Yes. Sit, down, heel, stay, and retrieve. They are about 3 months old, so we’ve had time to start training them.”  
“How are they around other animals or small children?”  
“They have been raised around cats, rabbits, and other dogs. As for small children, they are great, we’ve noticed they will try to lick them to death if you let them.”  
“That makes sense. How aggressive are they? I don’t want one attacking someone on accident.”  
“They aren’t very aggressive. But like any other animal they can attack without warning.”   
“Of course. Thank you.” Nicole said to the breeder.   
“Which one are you thinking about Waverly?” Nicole asked.

Waverly had her arms wrapped around one, who seemed relaxed in her arms.

“This one,” Waverly said.  
“What can you tell me about this one?” Nicole asked the breeder.  
“This is the little girl. We call her Alaska. She was the only girl out of the litter. She’s a sweetheart and is really easy to train. She is defiantly a people pleaser. She’s calm most of the time. She’s independent but trustworthy.”  
“I know the Sherriff’s Office is paying half for her, how much would she cost?”  
“I sell the Sherriff’s Office all of my puppies for $600.00 because I trust the dogs will be properly taken care of. The price that you would have to cover is about $250.00.”   
“Ok, thank you,” Nicole said to the breeder.  
“What do you think, Waves,” Nicole asked.  
“I want her to come home with us,” Waverly said with a pout on her face.  
“Well you heard her, Alaska is the dog I choose for my partner on the force.”

Nicole paid the rest of the cost for Alaska and they went home. The whole ride home Alaska was asleep on Waverly’s lap.

“Hey, Nicole?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m ok with the whole world knowing you are my fiancée. I want everyone to know. Is it ok with you?”  
“Of course.”

 

*Since most people, myself included, don't read the summary I'm going to say this here too. Comment name ideas for baby #2 and also what gender you think they should be.*


	21. BABY???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have the babies and Nicole receives some news.

About 3 months had passed and life with a very pregnant Waverly and training a police dog was driving Nicole crazy. Waverly had started back at school and didn’t care what anyone would say. They had found out the gender of the second baby. A little girl but they still were trying to figure out a name. Nicole was dead set on Wynter, and Waverly wanted to name her Winnie. Wynonna, even though it wasn’t her baby, wanted to have her named something that didn’t start with a W.

“Why does it have to start with a W?” Wynonna whined.  
“Because it’s a family tradition. You might not have followed it but I am.” Waverly snapped.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t want my daughter to face crap in her life because people could easily trace her back to me.”  
“No one would have known if her last name was Holliday. But no. You wanted to make sure no one ever knew who she was. You wanted her to have no trace of our family.”

Nicole had just pulled up to the Homestead after a double shift and she heard shouting. She quickly ran out of her car and went inside. She heard the last part of what Waverly said. She was shocked but shook it off and walked into the kitchen. 

“Guys cut it out. I could hear you guys from inside my car. Waverly apologize for what you said!” Nicole said.  
“But. No.” Waverly said.  
“That wasn’t a request,” Nicole said strictly. 

Wynonna stormed out of the house and left. Nicole turned towards Waverly with an upset look on her face. She shook her head and went upstairs to bed. Alaska followed her upstairs. 

“Woof, woof, woof.” Alaska started barking.  
“Hush Alaska. Not now.”  
“Woof, woof, woof, woof.”  
“Alaska! Pfui! Sitz!” (Stop that! Sit!)

Alaska started whimpering, pacing around by the door. Pawing at the door, looking back and forth between the door and Nicole.

“Hier!” (Come here) Nicole said while patting her bed. 

Alaska ran over and jumped onto the bed. Cuddling up to Nicole she rested her head on Nicole’s chest. 

“Alaska, I think I messed up. I shouldn’t have told her to apologize to Wynonna. I know about Alice and I should have told them I knew about her.”   
“How long have you known for?” Waverly asked.

Nicole didn’t see Waverly walk in. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you guys earlier. I accidentally opened her phone thinking it was mine 3 years ago. I was just waiting for her to tell me herself.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. Look I love Alice, but I couldn’t betray Wynonna’s trust.”  
“I’m sorry Nicole, I should have said something.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist.

“Come to bed baby, please,” Nicole whispered into her ear.  
“I’ll be right in I need to get changed.”  
“Ok. I’ll get Alaska settled for the night.”

The Next Morning:

“Hey babe, I think we need to go to the hospital.”  
“Why?”  
“Um, my water broke and I’m having the babies.”  
“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!”

Nicole jumped out of bed and started scrambling around looking for everything she needed.

“Nicole, everything is already in the car.”

A few hours later Nicole and Waverly welcomed a little boy and girl into the world. Nicole had the boy in her arms and Waverly had the girl laying on her chest, they were trying to choose their names.

“Wesley for the boy, but what do you think for the girl babe?” Nicole asked.  
“How about Wynter?”  
“I love it! How about middle names?”   
“Wynter Summer Haught-Earp?”  
“Summer? Really babe? No!”  
“Melanie?”  
“Wynter Melanie Haught-Earp? I like that. How about Wesley?”  
“James? Wesley James Haught-Earp.”  
“I love it,” Waverly said.  
“The doctor said we can bring the babies home tomorrow morning. I’m going to go pick up some baby clothes from home. What would you like me to bring for you?”  
“Anything I guess. Get Wesley the Raptor Onesie and for Wynter get her the Wolf Onesie.”  
“Ok babe, I’ll be back in an hour. I love you.”

Nicole at the Homestead:  
Nicole quickly got the cribs into the babies’ rooms after she painted Wynter’s name onto the headboard. She had made them a changing table and had finished the rocking chair. Once everything was set up in the twins’ room, Nicole picked up the clothes for the twins and then grabbed Waverly some clothes. Getting back into the car she called Wynonna.

Wy: “What do you want Haught?”  
Nic: “Waverly had the babies.”  
Wy: “When?”  
Nic: “This morning at 7:34 for Wynter and 7:39 for Wesley.”  
Wy: “I’ll be at the hospital in about 45 minutes…”  
Nic: “Hey Wy, that’s not the only reason I was calling you. I deploy in two weeks and don’t know how long I will be deployed for. I haven’t had a chance to tell Waverly yet.”  
Wy: “When did you find out?”  
Nic: “I got the call about an hour ago. I’m not sure how Waverly is going to take it. Wy, I’m scared she is going to leave me when she finds out.”  
Wy: “I’ll be there for her.”  
Nic: “When I leave, please take care of her and the babies. You’re a good mother Wynonna, please make sure they are safe.”  
Wy: “What do you mean mother?”  
Nic: “I know about Alice. I’ve known for a while. I accidentally saw a picture and text about her a few years ago.”  
Wy: “Why did you say anything?”  
Nic: “Because it wasn’t my secret to tell. When you were ready, you would have told me.”  
Wy: “I’ll be at the hospital in a bit. See you soon.”  
Nic: “Hey Wy, can you wait to tell Waves about my deployment. I’ll tell her when we get home tomorrow.”

Pulling into the hospital parking lot Nicole got out of her car and walked into the hospital room. Nicole walked in to see Waverly asleep with the babies in her arms. She smiled and walked over to them. She carefully picked Wynter up and placed her into the crib the hospital had in the room, as she was going to pick up Wesley, Waverly woke up.

“Hey babe,” Nicole whispered as she kissed her head.   
“Where’s Wynter?”  
“In her crib. I’m about to place Wesley into the crib. I need to talk to you about something.”  
“What’s wrong? Are you second-guessing having these children with you?”  
“Of course not babe. I swear I want to spend the rest of my life with you and these children. I know we were planning on getting married soonish but we have to move back our plans for a while. I’m getting deployed in two weeks and I know that’s closer than we believed but I have no choice and I am so so so sorry that I’m deploying. I have to report to the base in a week to prepare for the deployment.”  
“How long will you be gone for?” Waverly said with tears in her eyes.  
“It could be a month, could be nine months. I’m not sure really babe. I’m sorry.”

There was a knock on the door and Wynonna stuck her head in. 

“Hey guys, aw such cute kids. Congrats babygirl. How are they?” Wynonna asked as she walked over to Nicole and Waverly.  
“They are good. Just sleeping.” Waverly told her.


	22. Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole leaves for deployment.
> 
> I released two chapters today bc my laptop is getting fixed and I don’t know how long I will be without it. Hope you guys enjoy. Don’t forget to comment below if you have any suggestions, ideas, comments, or questions. Thanks.

Scrambling to get everything ready for Nicole’s deployment was driving everyone crazy. There were 3 days left before Nicole left for the base and she was getting her Will written. The twins had been at home for 3 days and were the cutest little babies. Nicole pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and went inside.

“Hey babe, I’m homo!” Nicole called up the stairs.  
“Hey, baby. Nice pun. How was the lawyer’s office?”  
“Good. I think I got everything taken care of. The lawyers will send the papers to the house in a few weeks.”  
“Anything I need to know?”  
“Nope.”

The next three days passed quickly and next thing they know, they are in the airport. They left the kids with Wynonna so they could have a more romantic goodbye. Luckily for them, the airport has a special section for military personal. Reaching into one of the pockets of her MCCUU uniform pants, Nicole hands Waverly a letter.

“Don’t read it until you get home baby I love you and will try to write and call as much as possible. A box will be sent home in a few days with anything I don’t want on the deployment.” Nicole told Waverly as she pulled her into a tight hug.  
“Be a safe baby. Come home in one piece, alive or else I will kill you myself.”  
“Yes ma’am. I miss you already. Give the twins a huge hug and kiss from me. Tell them I love them and miss them every day. I’ll be home before we know it.” Nicole said placing a long kiss on Waverly’s lips. 

Nicole and Waverly broke from their hug and reluctantly Nicole turned and walked to the security-gate. Waverly watched Nicole until she could no longer see her, turning she left the airport and got into the car.

“Ding” her phone went off.

Nic: I love you so much  
Nic: I promise to come home in one piece  
Nic: I promise to never stop thinking about you while I’m gone  
Nic: And I promise, when I get home we will get married right away  
Nic: You are my rock, my soul, my everything  
Nic: And I will never give you up. I’m yours and only yours for the rest of our lives  
Waves: I love you.

The tears start running down Waverly’s face. Waverly opens Nicole’s letter.

“Hey, baby.  
I know that you are in the airport parking lot, I knew you wouldn’t wait. First off, I miss you like fucking crazy and wish I was with you right now. I know that this isn’t easy for you and I’m so sorry for that. 

I didn’t want to tell you this before so there’s something I have to tell you. A few years ago I was in a car crash that killed my parents and broke my leg as you know however what you guys don’t know is that after the crash, my adoptive parents took the person who hit the car to court. As a result we won a huge amount of money. No one other an me knows the true amount that I won. So in my bank account, which you have access too, you will see three accounts. The first is my checking. There should be only a few hundred dollars in there. The second is my personal savings from what I have earned working and that is around five or six thousand dollars. And the third is a second savings. This one has about five million in it. If something happens to me, Wynter and Wesley will get all of that. One last thing I never told you about is that I am the sole heir to a multi-million dollar company that if something happens to me, you will inherent it and all of its assets. I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner but I didn’t want you to think any differently about me. When I get home, I’ll tell you anything and everything you want to know. But everything you might want to know is back in my filing cabinet in my room at Gus’s. My Will with all my info will also be delivered to the Homestead within the next few days.

A few months ago I tried to get in contact with Mason but the couple who adopted him doesn’t want me to ever talk to him. They blame me for my parent’s death and blame me for Mason’s problems. They don’t want a “fag” anywhere near their child. Legally if I wanted to I could file for custody of him, most likely winning and having him taken into my custody. My parents had a will done saying when I turned 18, I legally am responsible for Mason, so when I get back I’m going to try to file for custody.

I will be sending you my engagement ring and my necklace. If I took those along with me, they would most likely be stolen. I ordered a silicon ring last week that I will be wearing for my deployment. 

As soon as possible I will get you an address to write your letters too and an email address if you want to email. I won’t have my phone with me (I’ll send that home too) so I won’t be able to make or receive phone calls without permission and those times will be few and far between. I’m permitted to bring my iPod along and I downloaded literally thousands of photos, videos, music and tv shows and movies to it. I will be looking at the photos everyday as much as possible. 

Wynter and Wesley will probably know somethings up but won’t understand it, so if they cry a lot more than usual, I’m sorry about that. 

I will write you a letter once I get on the plane and tell you my journey out there. Every day I will write you a letter and I will make videos and send them to you whenever I get the chance to. 

I love you. And below are a few of my vows to you for when we have our wedding.  
I swear to love, honor, value, and cherish you.  
I’ll be your medic, soldier, therapist, best friend until the day we both shall die.  
I swear to never cheat, hurt, distrust, or leave you.  
I swear to always protect and be yours forever.  
And with this ring, I make these promises to you.  
I am yours and only yours from now until the end of time.

I washed all of my clothes before I left so I hope you enjoy wrapping yourself up in my Raptors sweatshirts and boxers. I’ll be back before you know it. 

I love you now and forever,  
Nicole

p.s. look under my pillow at home.”

Three Months Later:

Waverly hadn’t heard anything from Nicole in three months. She was starting to freak out and think the worst. Her phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” Waverly said.  
“Good Afternoon. Is this Waverly Earp?” A man asked.  
“This is she. How may I help you?”  
“Hi, my name is Captain Jeffery McEntire. I was informed you are Lance Corporal Nicole Haught’s next of kin.”  
“Yes, I am.” Waverly’s heart dropped.  
“Ma’am there’s been a situation and I regret to inform you but Corporal Haught was taken hostage but a group of insurgents.”

Waverly dropped her phone.


	23. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m typing this chapter on my phone and don’t have my editing software so I apologize if anything is spelled wrong or if the grammar sucks. I also apologize for the next few chapters being shorter. It’s annoying trying to type on these keyboard.

It had been a week since Nicole was taken hostage. During that time not had been heard from Nicole or the terrorists. The Marines were still trying to locate her when they received a video. Nicole was tied to a chair and people where taking turns beating her up. Her face was bruised and swollen. She had cuts across her arms and her chest and stomach. 

“Our demands are simple. Release the prisoners you have taken hostage and give us the names and locations of every soldier you have stationed here. If you meet our demands, we won’t kill your soldier.” The terrorist said.   
“Don’t do it...” Nicole yelled. 

The terrorists beat her up some more until she passed out. The video cut and there was static.


	24. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent a good 45 minutes talking with my friend Alex, he’s in the national guard, about all things military. He actually was pretty useful.

It had been a week since the last update on Nicole. The military wasn’t going to do anything about the demands. A video came through of Nicole again. This time she was standing with her arms tied above her heads to the ceiling. The terrorists where taking turns punching her over and over again. She was coughing up blood. 

“We demanded that you release your prisoners but you didn’t. Your soldier is going to pay for that.” The terrorist said. 

He pulled out a knife and made slow painful cuts across Nicole’s stomach and arms. Her screams could be heard probably from miles around. 

“We up our demands now. Release your prisoners, tell us where everyone deployed here is stationed, and we want $5 million cash. You have one week to deliver.” They said.   
“Don’t do it. They will kill me either way!!!” Nicole yelled. 

She passed out a minute later and the camera feed cut.


	25. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m typing this chapter on my phone and don’t have my editing software so I apologize if anything is spelled wrong or if the grammar sucks. I also apologize for the next few chapters being shorter. It’s annoying trying to type on these keyboard.

Another week went by and another video came through, this time it was of Nicole being waterboarded. Each time they would dunk her head under water for a minute and then pull her head out and kicked her in the chest multiple times. 

“We asked you nicely that you release your prisoners but you didn’t. Your soldier is going to pay for that.” He said. 

He punched Nicole in the stomach and dunked her head under water again. 

“Next time. We will be cutting off parts of her body. First her fingers, then her toes, then her ears and then inside body parts. We will up her demands again. Release your prisoners, tell us where everyone deployed here is stationed, and $15 million. You have one week to deliver.” 

Nicole was coughing up blood. She passed out a few minutes later and the video cut. 

 

THE US MILITARY::

“Sir, a video has been released of Lance Corporal Haught and it isn’t good, sir.” A soldier said walking into the Generals office.  
“Show it to me!” The General said. 

The soldier showed the General the video and left his office. The General pulled out a phone and called an anonymous number. 

“Great job on the Video. Next time used electrocution. Make her suffer but don’t kill her. The US military is starting to cave. The next unit will be at the base at 0200 your time. Capture as many alive as possible. We will use that against them.” He hangs up. 

He walks out the door and drives home. Pulling into his house, he sees two of his kids outside playing. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” The kids yelled.  
“Hey kiddos. Where’s Joey?”  
“He’s inside. He was coughing up blood. Mommy told us to go outside and play.”

The General walls in and sees his son on the couch. The boy was pale and extremely underweight. 

“What did the doctors said?” He asked his wife.  
“He’s not doing well. If he doesn’t get the surgery soon he won’t live much longer. Do you know how much longer it will be before we have the money for the surgery?”  
“Soon. Within the next few weeks. He’s just got to be strong enough to make it until then. I’m doing all of this for him.” The General said.


	26. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m typing this chapter on my phone and don’t have my editing software so I apologize if anything is spelled wrong or if the grammar sucks. I also apologize for the next few chapters being shorter. It’s annoying trying to type on these keyboard.
> 
> Brief mention of rape and abuse. Guys please don’t hate me.

The next week was extremely hard for Nicole. Beatings, being cut, starvation, dehydration, and being locked in a dark room for hours, days at a time. She was almost asleep when she heard yelling from outside. One of the men came in and tied Nicole’s hands behind her back. She was then blindfolded and led outside to a car. After about 3 hours, the car came to a stop and Nicole was taken out. She was brought into a single room building and chained to the wall. The blindfold was kept on. 

“You know this is kinda kinky, right?” Nicole said.   
“Shut up fucking dyke.” He said.   
“I would say that you could come up with something better but I doubt you could.”  
“I said shut the fuck up fucking dyke ass bitch.”  
“Why? You’re just going to try to get me to answer more of your stupid ass useless question.”  
“You’re right. Where are the rest of your troops stationed?” He asked punching her in the gut.   
“Eat shit.”  
“Answer my question.” He said punching her again.   
“United States Marine Corp. Lance Corporal Nicole Haught. Serial number 45-21-675-2209.” Nicole said.   
“You dumb dyke. Tell me what I want to know before I start with worse torturing.”  
“United States Marine Corp. Lance Corporal Nicole Haught. Serial number 45-21-675-2209.”   
“If that’s what you are going to say, then enjoy the punishment.”   
“United States Marine Corp. Lance Corporal Nicole Haught. Serial number 45-21-675-2209.” Nicole said. 

The man ripped down her pants and forced himself inside her. She was crying and trying to fight back but wasn’t able too. 

 

THE NEXT DAY::  
A video appeared. Nicole was being punched repeatedly. After about 2 minutes she was tied to a chair and wires were wrapped around her chest. She was drenched head to toe in water. The man pressed a button and she got electrocuted. After a few times the man turned to the camera. 

“You didn’t give us what we wanted. We asked you nicely that you release your prisoners but you didn’t. Your soldier is going to pay for that. We told you last time we would start cutting body parts off.”

He walked over to Nicole and took her pinky. He grabbed his knife and cut her finger off. 

“We will up her demands again. Release your prisoners, tell us where everyone deployed here is stationed, and $25 million. You have one week to deliver. You have two weeks. If we don’t get what we want your solider isn’t going to make it much longer.” He left. 

The video kept running this time. She looked like shit. She was practically skin and bones. She looked up at the video. There was a hollowness in her eyes. 

“Te amo. Mihi non deesset. Sum denique et semper erit.” Nicole said. 

The man walked back in and had a taser. The fear in Nicole’s eyes could scare anyone watching. The video cut. 

“Where are the locations of the soldiers who were sent here?!” He demanded.   
“Fuck you.”  
“You already did. You weren’t very good.” He said before leaving again. 

 

THE STATES::  
The General was sitting at his desk. He was having a horrible day. His son had been admitted to the hospital last night and went into a coma. He had to make a decision about what he wanted to do. He didn’t know what to do.   
(TG is the General and UKN is unknown)   
TG: I’ve done everything you have asked me too. My son is dying and I need to save him. Hold up your side of the deal  
UKN: Our deal was for the location of the soldiers here and the release of your prisoners. You haven’t been able to do either. Until that happens you won’t get anything.   
TG: My son is dying. I can’t just magically get the prisoners released. I’ve been siphoning the money you asked for, for the last 3 weeks. I can’t do too much at one time or else I will be caught.   
UKN: You need to do better. Enjoy being responsible for your sons death.


	27. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys not a chapter but another one should be coming out tonight

Hey guys. I will be uploading another chapter (hopefully) tonight if I don’t pass out first. But just an update. Looks like it will be Friday before I get my laptop back from Apple so no longer chapters until then. But in other news I’m now officially on Twitter under the username @KGreyback I’m on Instagram under the username Pure_Ruler and of course Tumblr under the username Wayhaught-don’tyoudarekillthem so if you have ideas, questions, comments, snarky remarks, wanna yell at me, or want to follow there’s my social media.


	28. Week 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter typed magical somehow on my phone. FYI the website stopped working twice and it almost gave me a heartattack both times. Luckily my work was saved.
> 
> Please don’t hate me y’all or kill me. I will try to update again soon as in tomorrow soon. So thanks for reading.

So it had been a month since Nicole went missing. Nothing had been heard since then and Waverly was really worried. She didn’t know what to do. The kids were already 3 months old and were so cute. Waverly has been sleeping in Nicole’s clothes with the twins in bed with her. She was scrolling through her phone on Twitter when she saw a tweet about a missing soldier.

“Soldier missing... Military covering it up?” The article title read.

She opened the article and read...  
“One would think a missing soldier would be a big deal but according to my source, the military hasn’t done anything to try and help her. Lance Corporal Nicole Haught was taken prisoner a month ago and since then we have heard nothing about her. Well tonight I’m gonna expose the truth. The military has been receiving videos of Lance Corporal Haught being tortured in horrible ways and the demands of her captures. They have done nothing to try and save her, instead they are keeping her a secret. My source has given me copies of the videos and please be advised, they are extremely graphic and disturbing.”

She clicked on one of the videos. It took a minute to load but when it did, Waverlys heart stopped. Her fiancée was being beaten to death and the captures gave their demands. After watching the other videos Waverly continued to scroll through the article...  
“Lance Corporal Haught is 19 years old. She is engaged to Waverly Earp and has two young children. She’s been in the military for a little over a year now and we bet all she wants is to come home. Please share this and try to spread this around to make sure everyone knows about the injustice the military is doing.”

Waverly was furious. She opened her phone and called the one person in the military she knew would answer her questions.

“Dolls. Are you free to talk?”  
“Yes ma’am. How may I help you?”  
“I just saw something, I need you to answer me honestly. Is Nicole being tortured and are videos being sent to the military?”  
“Ma’am, I can not confirm nor deny but rest assured, if this was happening we would be trying to track her down.”  
“Cut the bullshit Dolls. I need to know. Now!”  
“It’s true. She is undercover. My Commanding Officer has been working with terrorists for the last few years. We enlisted Haught into this mission to try and have him slip up. He has been ok with the torture and murder of civilians. We are hoping that he will try to protect one of his soldiers. We knew where she was located a few weeks ago but they moved her and her tracker went out. We currently have no idea where she is. But rest assured Haught is highly trained. She knows what to do. She won’t be in any harms way. Sh will be fine.”  
“She didn’t look fucking fine Dolls. She looked like she did a few years ago. What the fuck did you do to her?! She’s not all strong. She’s actually a softy. She’s won’t survive much more of this.”  
“Ma’am rest assured, my best agent is on the job trying to locate her. The good news is she is still in her deployment country so that will limit the places we have to look.”  
“What group is taking responsibility for her capture?”  
“They call themselves the Revenants. They are known for drug trafficking, human trafficking, rape, murder, torture, and so much more.”  
“Why would you ask Nicole to go undercover there?”  
“Because she has experience with the Revenants. Her parents were members of it when they were kids and her grandparents were in it. Her ex girlfriend was also the daughter of one of the high ranking members so we knew she wouldn’t be killed. She also was the highest preforming person in her unit at Parris Island and one of highest we have ever seen in the Marines. She will be fine and we will get her out of there in one piece.”  
“Clearly that’s not true because they already have cut off her finger. What are you planning on doing to get her back?”  
“Ma’am I can not discuss that with you. Please have a pleasant night. Good bye.”  
“But... but... but...” Waverly stuttered.

 

WYNONNA POV::  
“Where are you kid?” Wynonna asked herself as she was looking at a map. She looked behind her and started to give her orders. “The old compound is right over the next hill. Prepare for anything. Shoot to kill. If possible though try to take one alive. They have a Cyanide capsule they are told to swallow if they get caught. We believe they are already in their mouths.”

She looked over at Staff Sergeant De La Cruz for confirmation. He nodded.

“Move out.” She ordered.

After ten minutes of heavy fighting the team advances to the main building. Once inside they could see why it had been so heavily guarded. All the information about the whole operation was in there. They found locations on a map of all of the terrorists safe houses none stating where Nicole was. Pulling out her phone, Wynonna called Dolls...

“Yeah. It’s me. Arrest The General. We have all the evidence we need. I’m going to continue to look for Nicole but I’m sending back the rest of the team.”  
“Copy further info?”

De La Cruz started shaking his head.

“Hold on one second.” She turned her attention to him. “What?”  
“Ma’am you won’t make it for more than a few days. Permission to join your party to find Lance Corporal Haught?”  
“Permission granted.” She turned her attention back to her phone. “I’m sending everyone but De La Cruz back. He’s volunteered to help find Nicole.”  
“Copy. Dolls Out.”  
“Copy. Earp Out.”

 

NICOLE POV::  
She was being moved again. She could hear yelling all around her.

“They found our main building.” Person 1 said.  
“How?” Person 2 asked.  
“I don’t know. There’s no way they should have.”

They stopped talking.

“What is she doing here? She should already be out of here.”

She was taken to a car. After about 2 hours they stopped driving. They hit her on the head and she passed out. She woke up a few hours later somewhere weird.


	29. Week 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep so another chapter. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning. Brief mention of rape and violence.

NICOLE POV::   
I had made my plans. Next time someone would come near me I would try to steal their phone. Once I could I would call Waverly and have her inform the military and have them trace the phone. I have no idea where I am currently or where we are going. 

We got off the plane about an hour and a half ago and have been driving since. They threw me in the trunk and just started driving. 

Fuck my ribs hurt. I don’t know how this rope can be as strong as it is. 

I miss Waverly and the kiddos. It’s been too long and I need to get home to them. I was so fucking stupid to accept this mission. I should have known something bad was going to happen. 

Well we are finally coming to a stop. They are coming. Hopefully I can get ahold of one of their phones. 

 

NARRATOR POV::   
They pulled Nicole out of the car and pushed her inside of a building. In the back of the building was a single room with a bed, a toilet, a sink and a table. They threw her in there and closed the door behind her. She somehow managed to get the ropes off and unblindfold herself. Looking around it looked a lot like somewhere she had seen before, but that was impossible. Wasn’t it. 

There was a bang on the door. 

“Against the wall dyke!” A voice ordered. 

Nicole leaned against the wall and the person walked it. They placed some food on a plate on the table. Nicole surged and managed to grab their phone without them noticing. They punched her in the head and she fell to the floor. They left. 

 

NICOLE POV::  
I believe the head wound was worth the phone. I don’t know what Waverly is going to think though. I dialed her number and heard the phone ring. Someone picked up. 

“Hello?” My voice shakily said.   
“Cole? Baby is that you?” Waverly asked.   
“Yeah baby it’s me. Listen I don’t have much time. I need you to inform Dolls I’m alive and ok and for him to call back Wynonna. She’s only going to get herself killed. I’m so sorry I ever accepted this mission. I should have said no and come home to you right away. I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you and want forever with you and the kids. Please tell them I love them.”  
“I will. Are you ok? Waverly asked on the brink of crying.   
“Yeah I’m fine. A little banged up but nothing too bad. I’ll heal and be back to normal in no time. I will be home before you know it. And please know. I’m doing all of this to protect you and my family.”  
“I do baby. I love you so much.”  
“Fuck they are coming. I love you. Be safe...”  
“I love you too....” Waverly said as the phone hung up. 

I heard the door swing open. I had managed to delete Waverlys number from the recently called before they came in. 

“You dumb bitch. You can’t be grateful we let you have this nice room can you?” One of the mein said. 

They all took turns raping and beating me up that night.


	30. Month 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump

It had been 6 months since Nicole was taken to the new place. The military was no closer to locating her. No new videos had come through so they assumed she was kia and stopped their investigation. The General was arrested and charged. Because of his treason he received the death penalty, not that he cared at all because his son had died earlier. 

Wynonna reluctantly stopped her search per Nicole’s request and she had gone home. Alice was now living at the Homestead and Doc was missing. The twins were now about 8 months old and they were super active. 

The last 6 months for Nicole weren’t easy. She would go days without seeing anyone or getting any food. The day they came back was always horrible and she would want to die. 

Time passed very slowly while there and she was going fucking crazy.


	31. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump

It had been over two years that Nicole was taken hostage. She saw less and less of the main terrorist and more and more of his son. His son was ruthless and cruel. Between the rapes, beatings, starvation, and dehydration Nicole wanted to die. She couldn’t take it much longer. They had moved her into a room with only a blanket on the floor as a bed. She tried to figure out a way out but couldn’t. Not while she was pregnant anyway. 

At the Homestead the twins had their first and second birthdays and Alice has her 6th and 7th birthdays. Everyone really missed Nicole but they didn’t know what to do. One evening after dinner, Waverly has just put the kids up for the night Wynonna stopped to talk to her. 

“Hey babygirl, I’m going back out to look for Nicole. I’m going to leave in a few days. The military might have given up but I haven’t. I will find her. Anyway the reason I’m telling you is because I’ll need you to take care of Alice while I’m gone.”  
“How long will you be gone for?”  
“I don’t know. It could be a month. Could be longer. I’m not coming back without Nicole. She should be home by now.”  
“Please come home Wynonna. I don’t know what I would do if both you and Nicole were gone forever.”  
“Babygirl I promise I will come home. And I’ll have Nicole.”

With that they both went up to bed. The next morning Waverly went to wake you Wynonna and she wasn’t there. There was a note on her bed:

“Hey babygirl. I’m sorry i left so abruptly but I couldn’t face a tearful goodbye. I’ll being your girl home I promise. And I’ll try to get home as soon as I can. I love you. Please tell Alice i am sorry and that i love her. 

If you need to get ahold of me email the following address: WyEpbetterfindnicole@shessorry.com. I should be able to answer in a few days after you send it. 

I love you. Stay safe.   
-Wy”


	32. Year 2 month 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump. Hope y’all are happy after this chapter.

NICOLES POV::  
I heard shouting from down the hall and heard the door to my cell open. 

“Get up.” Person 1 said.   
“Fuck off.”  
“Now. Up.” 

He pulled me to my feet and held a knife to my neck. The door bust open and I saw Wynonna walk in. She pointed her gun at him and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground behind me and I surged forward into her arms. 

“Hey kid. Are you ok?” She asked rubbing my back.   
“No...” I muttered.   
“Let’s get you home kiddo. Ok?”

I just nodded my head. I didn’t know what to say, I just wanted to get out of there. 

“Hey Wynonna, there’s a man out here asking for you. He says his name is Doc.” One of her team members said.   
“Tell him I’ll be right out.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He said and walked out. 

She guided me out to the main section of the building. I saw Doc and Wynonna’s team member standing next to him. 

“Glad to see you again Corporal Haught. I apologize for how long it took us to locate you. We thought you were still in country. We didn’t know you had somehow managed to get back to the States.” Doc said.   
“It’s ok. I just want to go home now.”  
“Let’s get you home ma’am.” Doc replied. 

 

THE HOMESTEAD::  
It had been two weeks since Nicole had been located. Wynonna had been sent home and Nicole was being sent home today. Nicole got out of the car and walked inside. 

“Sit on the couch I’ll get her down here.” Wynonna said.   
“Hey Waverly can you come out here please?” Wynonna yelled up the stairs. 

Nicole was sitting on the couch. She was extremely nervous and worried about how Waverly would react. 

“Be right down. Can you set out the hamburger. Gus is coming over and we are making burgers.”  
“I will in a few.”

Nicole heard Waverly walk down the stairs. She heard Waverly stop and gasp. 

“Hey baby.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly ran over to her and jumped into her arms sobbing. 

“I missed you so much. I’m so so so sorry.” Nicole said.   
“I missed you too. I love you so much.” Waverly said barely audible.


	33. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s first week home.

Nicole had been home for about a week. It was rough for her but she was enjoying being home. She hadn’t left her bed other than going to the bathroom during that time. She couldn’t trust anyone other than Wynonna and Waverly. She wasn’t planning on going back to work for a while and she wasn’t planning on letting Waverly go to work. So all they did everyday was cuddle up on the bed together as Waverly rubbed Nicole’s back in small circles. Wynter and Wesley were cuddled up in between Nicole and Waverly. 

“Momma. I missed you.” Wesley said.   
“I missed you too Wes. I missed you so much. I missed so much of you growing up and I promise that I doubt leave again. Not for a long time.”  
“Good!” Wesley said.   
“Momma, Wes and me wanna cuddle with you forever.” Wynter stated.   
“Wes and I baby.” Waverly corrected.   
“Hey Waves don’t. Let them make mistakes. They are babies after all.”  
“Yeah mommy.” Wesley agreed.   
“Where’s Alaska?” Nicole asked.   
“She is living at Wynonnas house. We couldn’t keep her because the department paid for her however Wynonna took over. Depending on if you go back and if Alaska accepts you, we can have her back. Wynonna has already agreed to it.” Waverly said.   
“I don’t know if I will be going back to the Sherriffs department. I just want to stay home with my family. But in a few weeks or months I will probably go back. I just don’t want to be gone longer anymore.”   
“You don’t have to go back until you are ready babe. You only have to do what you want. Speaking of doing what you want, do you know what you are going to do about the baby? I’ll respect whatever you decide.”  
“I think I want keep the baby. They will come from a horrible place but they deserve love and care and a family. I don’t want to punish them for something they can’t control. I want them to grow up in a happy and loving home. Are you okay with that?”   
“I’m fine with that. A childs life shouldn’t be defined by the crimes of their parents. I promise to love this child like they are my own.”  
“Something else Waves, I want to get married soon. Very soon.”  
“When?”   
“How about 3 days from now?”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, very. During those two and a half years, you were the only thing on my mind. I love you and I will never stop loving you.”  
“Then lest get married!”  
“Great because I already asked Wynonna if she would officiate the wedding and she said yes.” She directed towards Waverly. And then towards the kids she said “and Wes can be the ring boy and Wynter can be the little flower girl.”   
“Wrelly?” Wynter said barely audible.   
“Yeah baby.” Nicole responded.   
“Well I guess we will have to plan a wedding. Do you want to do it at home?”  
“Yeah. Are you planning on going dress shopping?”  
“Yeah I’ll go tomorrow. Are you going to wear a dress or a tux?”  
“I’ll probably wear my Marines Blues Uniform. Where do you want to do for a honeymoon? We can go anywhere you want.”  
“(Gasps) Even Hawaii?”  
“Yeah even Hawaii Love.”

The next three days went by in a flash and Nicole and Waverly were getting ready for their wedding. Waverly was in her dress about to walk down the aisle. Nicole was standing at the end of the aisle in her uniform. Dolls was her best man. The wedding song started and Waverly started down the aisle with Gus. Nicole started tearing up.


	34. Quick poll

Hey everyone. So I noticed when I was writing these shorter chapters I was writing a lot more. So I have a question for y’all. Would you rather me write shorter chapters more often or the longer chapters every few weeks?


	35. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it’s Wayhaughts wedding but something unexpected happens.  
> I’ll still be using my phone to write for a while but I did get my laptop today so I am so happy. If you guys have any questions, comments, concerns, snarky remarks, or suggestions please comment them below. Thanks.

Previously on A Summer too Soon::  
Nicole and Waverly were getting ready for their wedding. Waverly was in her dress about to walk down the aisle. Nicole was standing at the end of the aisle in her uniform. Dolls was her best man. The wedding song started and Waverly started down the aisle with Gus. Nicole started tearing up.

 

And now::  
“What the hell happened? Better yet, how the hell did it happen?” Nicole demanded.  
“Ma’am I have no idea. The General is in prison with no communication to the outside world. There’s no way he could have done this. I’m sorry but we have no idea how something like this could have happened.” Dolls said.  
“WELL FIGURE IT OUT!!!” Nicole yelled. 

She walked over to Waverly and the twins inside the Homestead. She picked up Wesley while Waverly, who was asleep, was holding a very asleep Wynter. 

“You guys ok?” Nicole asked.  
“Momma, who was it?” Wesley asked.  
“I don’t know baby. Uncle Dolls will find him and make him pay for what he did. Let’s get you and your sister up to bed buddy.” Nicole said.  
“But momma, me no sweepy!” Wesley said while pouting.  
“But bubba, you need to go to sleep.”  
“But I don’t wanna sweep wifout you and mommy.”  
“Fine, you can sleep and mommy and mine room. Let’s go wake up mommy and Wynter with kisses.”

Nicole and Wesley woke up Waves and Wynter and they went to bed. Wes and Wynter slept in between Nicole and Waverly and their arms were wrapped around the kids waist. Their fingers were intertwined. Once the kids were asleep Waverly started talking. 

“Hey baby. What happened today?”  
“I don’t know. All I know was one minute we had just finished our vows and Wynonna had announced we were married, the next thing I know we were under attack.”  
“I love you Nicole. So much. And I’m glad to be called your wife. I loved your vows.”

 

Flashback of Nicole’s vows::  
“The last two and a half years have been extremely difficult for the both of us. I’m so sorry for everything that has happened during that time. During the whole time we were apart, you were the only thing on my mind. The only thing I wanted to come home to other than the twins. The day I first saw you all those years ago I knew I was in love. The day we became friends i knew I had meet my soulmate. And on the the day we started dating I knew that i want to spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms. I promise to be your bonus blanket, your supplier off huge clothes, and everything you want. I promise to love, cherish, value and protect you. I promise to be your soldier, your best friend, your everything.” Nicole said.  
“Repeat after me...i take you Waverly to be my wedded wife,” Wynonna recited.  
“I take you Waverly to be my wedded wife.”  
“to have and to hold,”  
“To have and to hold.”  
“from this day forward,”  
“From this day forward”  
“for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,”  
“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer”  
“in sickness and in health,”  
“In sickness and in health”  
“to love and to cherish,”  
“To love and to cherish”  
“till death do us part,”  
“Till Death do us part” Nicole said barely able to keep it together as she slid the wedding band onto Waverly’s finger. 

 

Back in bed::  
“I love yours too.” Nicole said. 

 

Flashback to Waverly’s vows::  
“Wow. If you would have asked me five years ago where I see myself now, I definitely wouldn’t have thought I would be getting married to my soulmate. You mean the world to me. I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids. When you were taken, I didn’t want to live. I didn’t want to live in a world where you weren’t there. I didn’t want to have to go through each day without you. I missed you everyday you were gone. I left hundreds if not a thousand voicemails on your phone just so I could hear your voice again for even a minute. I knew if you would ever be found that I was going to marry you as soon as I could. I knew you were the only person I would ever love in this world. I promise to be your little spoon, your shoulder to cry on, your best friend. I promise to hold the key to your heart carefully in mine. I promise to never hurt, get mad at, or yell at you. I promise to yours and only yours until we both shall die. I am yours as you are mine forever.” Waverly said with tears running down her face.  
“Repeat after me...i take you Nicole to be my wedded wife,” Wynonna recited.  
“I take you Nicole to be my wedded wife.”  
“to have and to hold,”  
“To have and to hold.”  
“from this day forward,”  
“From this day forward”  
“for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,”  
“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer”  
“in sickness and in health,”  
“In sickness and in health”  
“to love and to cherish,”  
“To love and to cherish”  
“till death do us part,”  
“Till Death do us part” Waverly said as she slid the wedding ring onto Nicole’s finger.   
“You May kiss each other.” 

Waverly and Nicole placed a gentle kiss on each other’s lips. 

“I am pleased to introduce Mrs. and Mrs. Nicole Haught.” Wynonna announced. 

 

Back to bed::  
Everyone had fell asleep. Wesley was cuddled up into Nicole’s side and Wynter was in Waverly’s side. Wesley started thrashing in his sleep. He kicked Nicole’s legs and she jolted up quickly. 

“Hey kiddo, hey wake up.” Nicole said while gently shaking Wesley’s shoulder.  
“Momma! Save me!” Wesley yelled as he was still asleep.  
“I’m here baby. I’m here Wes. I got you. You’re ok babe. Mommas here.” Nicole said as she tried to calm him down. 

Somehow Waverly and Wynter were still asleep. Nicole managed to wake up Wesley and he was crying cuddled into Nicole’s chest. She was rubbing his back and holding him tightly. They were rocking slightly back and forth. 

“I missed you Momma. I was scared you weren’t going to come home and that mommy, Wyn and I were going to be all alone. I wanted you to come home. Mommy was so sad. All she would do is cry and miss you and wear your clothes. Momma. Please don’t leave us again. Please stay home with us.”  
“I will bubba. Don’t tell mommy yet but I’m going to try and get out of the military. They told me when I got home that if I wanted, I could terminate my contract. I’m gonna do that. I don’t want to leave you, Wynter or your mommy anymore. You guys are my number one priority.” 

Little did Wesley and Nicole know but Waverly was wake and heard everything they had said.


	36. The wedding part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this shows what happened at Nicole and Waverly’s wedding.

Previously on A Summer too Soon::  
Nicole and Waverly were getting ready for their wedding. Waverly was in her dress about to walk down the aisle. Nicole was standing at the end of the aisle in her uniform. Dolls was her best man. The wedding song started and Waverly started down the aisle with Gus. Nicole started tearing up. 

 

Walking down the aisle::  
As Waverly was walking down the aisle she passed people from Nicole’s new unit, and some of the people from Nicole’s boot camp company. She passed Nedley and Chrissy. She passed about half of the towns people and even Champ (which she thought was weird.) Waverly reached the end of the aisle and Gus gave her a kiss on the check. Nicole extended her hand out for Waverly to take and guided her up to Wynonna. They stood hand and hand and were starring into each other’s eyes. 

“Well, welcome to the wedding of Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp. My little sister met Nicky about 13 years ago and they became best friends despite her being my friend first. They started dating about 4 years ago and fell deeply in love. It was sickening at first but i knew she was in love with her soulmate. A little over two years ago, Nicole asked for Waves hand in marriage and i was thrilled for them. A week ago, Nicole asked me to be the officiant for their wedding. She knows if she hurts my baby sister that i have a very big gun and that i would find her no matter where she goes. So now onto the normal wedding fun stuff. I believe they both wrote their own vows so let’s start with Nicole.” 

“The last two and a half years have been extremely difficult for the both of us. I’m so sorry for everything that has happened during that time. During the whole time we were apart, you were the only thing on my mind. The only thing I wanted to come home to other than the twins. The day I first saw you all those years ago I knew I was in love. The day we became friends i knew I had meet my soulmate. And on the the day we started dating I knew that i want to spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms. I promise to be your bonus blanket, your supplier off huge clothes, and everything you want. I promise to love, cherish, value and protect you. I promise to be your soldier, your best friend, your everything.” Nicole said.  
“Repeat after me...i take you Waverly to be my wedded wife,” Wynonna recited.  
“I take you Waverly to be my wedded wife.”  
“to have and to hold,”  
“To have and to hold.”  
“from this day forward,”  
“From this day forward”  
“for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,”  
“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer”  
“in sickness and in health,”  
“In sickness and in health”  
“to love and to cherish,”  
“To love and to cherish”  
“till death do us part,”  
“Till Death do us part” Nicole said barely able to keep it together as she slid the wedding band onto Waverly’s finger.

The ring was a gold band with a swirly flower design on the outside and the day they first met engraved on the inside followed by their initials. Next it was Waverly’s turn. 

“Wow. If you would have asked me five years ago where I see myself now, I definitely wouldn’t have thought I would be getting married to my soulmate. You mean the world to me. I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids. When you were taken, I didn’t want to live. I didn’t want to live in a world where you weren’t there. I didn’t want to have to go through each day without you. I missed you everyday you were gone. I left hundreds if not a thousand voicemails on your phone just so I could hear your voice again for even a minute. I knew if you would ever be found that I was going to marry you as soon as I could. I knew you were the only person I would ever love in this world. I promise to be your little spoon, your shoulder to cry on, your best friend. I promise to hold the key to your heart carefully in mine. I promise to never hurt, get mad at, or yell at you. I promise to yours and only yours until we both shall die. I am yours as you are mine forever.” Waverly said with tears running down her face.  
“Repeat after me...i take you Nicole to be my wedded wife,” Wynonna recited.  
“I take you Nicole to be my wedded wife.”  
“to have and to hold,”  
“To have and to hold.”  
“from this day forward,”  
“From this day forward”  
“for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,”  
“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer”  
“in sickness and in health,”  
“In sickness and in health”  
“to love and to cherish,”  
“To love and to cherish”  
“till death do us part,”  
“Till Death do us part” Waverly said as she slid the wedding ring onto Nicole’s finger. 

The ring was a plain platinum band with the date they met and their initials engraved on the inside. 

Waverly had decided on a ring a few days earlier and Nicole had picked them up. Little did Waverly know, But Nicole got her ring custom made. She had had the ring since before she deployed but she had Wynonna hold onto it for her. 

“You May kiss each other.” Wynonna announced. 

Waverly and Nicole placed a gentle kiss on each other’s lips.

“I am pleased to introduce Mrs. and Mrs. Nicole Haught.” Wynonna announced.

Before anything else could happen a bomb went off behind them. 

“I told you to stay away from her you dyke!” Champ slurred. 

He pulled out a gun and started trying to shoot but because of how drunk he was he couldn’t shoot straight. He ran off and got into a car that was waiting for him. 

Luckily no one was injured but they were all scared.


	37. A normal day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I decided you guys deserve a little surprise. I hope you guys enjoy it. Comment, Kudos and share if you want. Thanks.

A few weeks later:

Nicole was sitting at her desk when two Marine Corp Officers walked in. A man who was about 35 and a woman who was in her upper 20s. She quickly stood up and saluted. They saluted back and walked over stopping in front of her.

“Lance Corporal Nicole Haught?” The man asked.  
“Sir, yes sir.”  
“We request your presence at the White House for a meeting with the President. You have 48 hours to arrive and check-in with us.”  
“Sir, who are you, if I’m permitted to ask sir.”  
“Sorry. I should have introduced myself. I am Captain Bilious Harper Jr. This is Second Lieutenant Jamie Golden. We come from the President personal guard. We were sent to invite you to a meeting where you will be asked to become a part of the guard to answer only to the President and one commanding officer.”  
“Sir, I apologize but I was in the process of getting out. I submitted my paperwork with my commanding officer, and he was moving it up the ranks, sir.”  
“We are well aware of this Corporal Haught. You will be given time to speak with your wife before you are to report. We highly suggest you become a part of the guard.”  
“Sir, all due respect but I’m not going to. I was getting out because I need to spend time with my wife and children. After what happened recently I won’t go back, sir.”  
“Lance Corporal Haught, this isn’t a request. This is an order. You are still a part of the United States Marine Corps. When you accept this position, you will be ranked up to a Second Lieutenant and your family will be well taken care of.”  
“Sir, once again I will not be joining the guard. I am no longer a part of the United States Marine Corps. This isn’t an order because of that sir.”

Nicole didn’t know that Wynonna was behind her.

“Lance Corporal Haught, when addressing a superior officer, use your manners…”  
“You are not my superior officer! Nedley is, no one else. Now get the hell out of my office before I have to arrest you for pretty much whatever I want.”

Nicole turned and brushed past Wynonna. Once Wynonna knew Nicole wasn’t around she walked over to the Marines. 

“She served in your military. She did what you guys wanted. She was captured, tortured, and raped. She deserves to be free. Just leave her the hell alone assholes.” Wynonna exclaimed.  
“She has a responsibility to the United States Marine Corps. If she doesn’t complete her duty she will be charged with desertion in wartime which is punishable with death. She will report for her duty if she knows what is good for her.” Captain Harper said.  
“Are you threatening her?”  
“Ma’am we don’t threaten United States citizens.”  
“And yet that sounded like one. Now leave before I go off on you guys.”

In the homestead: 

Nicole was laying on her bed, slowly rubbing her stomach. She was about 6 months along.

“Momma! What are you doing home?” Wesley asked.  
“Hey baby, I didn’t feel good. Where’s mommy?”  
“I no know. My nonna dropped me off. Mommy and Wyn are having a girl day.”  
“Ok. What do you want to do babe?”  
“Me take nap wif you?”  
“How about if we take Alaska for a walk and then take a nap?”  
“Me too sweepy. I just want sweep.”  
“How about if I give you a piggyback ride while I take Alaska for a walk? She needs to go out.”  
“Ok. What is the baby going to be named?”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Yea!”  
“I’m thinking Wyatt. It’s the name of mommy’s great-great-grandfather who established this very house we live in. I’m thinking Wyatt Dominic Haught-Earp. Do you think mommy will like it?”  
“Yeah!!!!”  
“Come on baby.”

Nicole got out of bed and put on a sweatshirt. She called Alaska over to her and out her harness and leash on. She sat on the edge of the bed.

“Come on babe. Hop on.”  
“Momma, why does Alasta only respond to that different language?”  
“She is trained in German. We do that so that random people can’t get her any commands. She is trained to only follow my commands.”  
“Why?”  
“Bad people try to use our dogs against us. They think they can control them by using English commands. If we are in the field we don’t want our dogs to turn on us. I choose German because it is similar to English but at the same time different enough where she won’t get confused on who is giving her the commands.”

Wesley was barely listening at this point. He was playing with Nicole’s hair trying to spike it up with no luck. A few minutes later, he was barely awake and was resting his head on top of Nicole’s head. As Nicole got back inside of the Homestead she went straight (no pun intended) up to Wesley’s room. She gently placed him in bed and grabbed a pair of pjs out of his dresser. She quickly changed him into his pjs and tucked him into his bed. She looked around and found “Duby”, Wesley’s stuffed elephant, and put him carefully next to Wesley. She placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and walked out. She turned back around.

“I love you baby boy.”  
“I wuv you too momma,” Wesley muttered back. “Sweep wif me please.”  
“Ok baby. I’ll be right back.”  
“Ok.”

Nicole walked into her room and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt. She went back into Wesley’s room and laid down next to him. He curled up into her side and nestled his face into her neck. She slowly drifted to sleep with her arms wrapped around him.

 

A few hours later:

Waverly and Wynter had just gotten home and went looking for Wesley. Wynter went to her room and started playing with her bear.

“Nonna? Anybody home?” Wesley hollered up the stairs.

She walked upstairs and entered her room, she changed into comfy clothes and walked into Wesley’s room. She saw an adorable sight. Nicole and Wesley were cuddled up and passed out. She took out her phone and took a few phones. She spent the next few minutes just staring at Nicole and Wesley. Nicole started to stir and looked around the room. She saw Waverly and smiled at her. 

“You know that it’s not polite to stare at someone, right baby?” Nicole said with a deep southern accent.  
“You guys just look so cute together.”  
“He somehow managed to convince me to take a nap with him. He snores pretty loudly but it is pretty adorable.”  
“Momma? Why are you wake?” Wesley muttered.  
“Mommy is home babe,” Nicole said.  
“Mommy!”   
“Hey, baby. How was your day?” Waverly asked.  
“Good. Momma swept wif me.”

Nicole and Waverly went into their bedroom. 

“Baby, I really want you. I need you so badly.” Waverly moaned in a sultry voice.  
“I want you too baby.”

They started passionately kissing and Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist. Nicole gently placed Waverly on their bed. She pulled off her shirt and started placing hickeys down her chest. She unclipped her bra and took one of Waverly’s nipples in her mouth while playing with the other one. After a little bit, she switched sides. Waverly moaned loudly.

“Shh baby. The kids are down the hall.” Nicole told her.

Nicole pulled back and quickly stripped off Waverly’s pants and underpants then stripped off her own clothes. She placed herself in between Waverly’s legs and placed them over her shoulder. Blowing cold air, she could see Waverly squirming in anticipation. 

“Please don’t tease me, love.” Waverly moaned.  
“Never babe.”

Nicole placed a slow deliberate kiss on her clit. She slowly licked up Waverly’s pussy, doing figure eights on her clit. She slowly inserted a finger into Waverly and slowly painfully thrusting. Waverly lets out a loud moan and she started shaking. 

“You’re so tight, baby.” Nicole chuckled.  
“Faster… baby” Waverly moaned out.

Nicole inserted another finger and started going faster, soon she was slamming into Waverly’s pussy. 

“Baby… I’m about to cum.” Waverly moaned.  
“Cum baby.”

With that Waverly snapped and had an earth-shattering orgasm. Nicole got up and went to their dresser, pulling open one of the drawers she pulled out a huge strap-on. She put it on and carefully hovered over Waverly.

“Ready for round 2 baby?” Nicole asked.  
“Yeah, baby.”

Nicole slowly inched the dildo into Waverly’s pussy, pausing to let her adjust. Waverly’s hips bucked and Nicole started picking up speed. She was sucking on Waverly’s neck leaving hickeys. She was slamming into Waverly’s pussy hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Waverly’s moans started getting louder and Nicole started kissing her. She started shaking profusely and was so close.

“Baby, I’m so close!” Waverly moaned loudly.

Right before Waverly was about to orgasm, Nicole pulled all the way out. She slammed the dildo back into her hitting her back walls. She repeated her actions again and again. 

“NICOLE!!!” Waverly yelled as she squirted all over their bed.

Nicole pulled out and took off the strap-on. She went into the bathroom and a minute later came out with a damp washcloth. She carefully cleaned up Waverly’s pussy and thighs. She then went to the dresser and grabbed two shirts and a pair of boxers for herself and Waverly. She placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips and handed her the clothes.

“I love you, baby,” Nicole said.  
“I love you too, more than anything.”

They quickly got dressed and cuddled up with each other in bed.

“Would you like to watch anything?” Nicole asked.  
“I heard about this show that is supposed about demons in a small country town. I heard that there was a lesbian main couple. Can we watch that?”  
“Of course baby. Do you want anything to eat?”  
“I’m fine. Thank you for everything you do for us babe, you give us the best life anyone could ask for and I couldn’t ask for a better wife.”  
“I would do anything for you baby. I have actually been meaning to ask you something. How would you feel about me getting a tattoo after the baby is born?”  
“What would you get?”  
“I want to get the kids names tattooed on my wrist. What would you think if I got a sleeve of tattoos?”  
“I think it would be hella sexy baby.”

Nicole turned on the show and placed a kiss on Waverly’s lips. She cuddled her face into Waverly’s back and fell asleep.


	38. Not a chapter

Hey guys. There will be a new chapter soon. I’m having some internet problems and some school issues so I can’t do much until those get resolved. It should be soon tho. If it doesn’t get fixed I’ll try to write a shorter chapter but assuming everything is working well I should be uploading a longer chapter. Thanks. 

-Kai


	39. Not a chapter

Two things I should be uploading the next chapter soon college is just kicking my ass with essay after essay due week after week. By the time I finish with my work at night, I don’t have the energy to write anything.

And number two I’m on TikTok now. Please follow me at Kaigreyback. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> The story will have its ups and its downs. The further in the more you will learn but more importantly the more important it will be that if you get easily triggered by this stuff that you shouldn’t read it.


End file.
